Timeless
by reptilia321
Summary: An internship at a prestigious science lab goes awry when a lab mishap transports one boy to the future! However, the side effects could tear the very multiverse apart! Pairings, Paradoxes... Pie?
1. Lab Safety

Timeless

"Wow... this place is amazing Dr. Kingsley!" Tony said, looking inside the windows of the various rooms in the corridor. The walls were a clean white and the floors were gleamingly polished. Inside the windows lining the hallway, scientists were in several rooms. One room contained a large metal generator with lightning rods surrounding it, all being struck by electricity. Another room contained a large, robotic suit that changed it's shape! One room even had a lone slice of bread on a pedestal! Tony raised his eyebrow at that last one, but decided not to question it.

Even though he was currently in a high-profile, scientific, super-college, he was not a student. Tony was just an average, 16 year-old high school student who just happened to land the best internship in the state. He had brown hair and eyes and squared glasses. He wore a white lab coat over his green T-shirt. Tony jotted notes onto his clipboard as he walked with Dr. Kingsley. The Doctor smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way, Mr. Greene. Would you like to see our most significant achievement?"

Tony nodded.

The two walked toward a large, metal door. Dr. Kingsley placed a keycard in a small slit before opening the door. As it opened, Tony's eyes widened. In the lab, scientist were rushing around a tall machine. It seemed tp give off an intense atmosphere, almost as if the air surrounding it was unstable! "What is that?" Tony said, flabbergasted. Dr. Kingsley smiled. "This, Mr. Greene, is the future. And the past. And all in between. A machine that can manipulate time and space!" Tony raised an eyebrow. "A... a time machine? That's not possible..." The Dr. grinned. He walked over to a counter and grabbed a small, metal box. "It is possible, Mr. Greene. Our most talented scholars have done all of the math. The government is funding us, of course, but with our newest results we should gain international funding." He said. Dr. Kingsley handed Tony the box. "Mr. Greene, that box holds the most powerful energy source on Earth: nuclear fusion. That one box could level a city with the amount of pressure in it." Tony sweated, nervously, as he looked at the "box-o-doom" in his hand.

Suddenly, a loud beeping came from one of the scientist's computers. "Dr! We have a problem! These energy readings are off the charts!" Dr. Kingsley made his way to the scientist's computer and his eyes widened. Tony turned and saw that the machine began humming. Sparks flew from it every few seconds. Tony wanted to run, but he was frozen. It wasn't until it was too late the Dr. Kingsley noticed him. He raised a hand. "Mr. Greene! Step awa-"

The machine gave off a flash of light.

Tony's eyes were shut tight as he felt his body soaring. He opened them and gasped. All around him, he saw colors and shapes of all different sizes. His body began to feel compressed and empty and full and streched. He felt a tug on his hands. He looked down and saw the metal box Dr. Kingsley handed to him. Tony felt the tug again, but this time a bit stronger. The box floated from his hands before dissolving into the continuum. That exact moment, a portal opened in front of him before pulling him in and dissipating.

The scientists in the lab opened their eyes. The bright light faded and Tony was no where to be seen. Dr. Kingsley looked around, frantically, before taking out his cell phone.

After a few minutes, he was connected. "Mr. President, we've had an incident. The machine malfunctioned and took one of my interns and our only power source away. We need an extension- what? But sir- very well..."

Dr. Kingsley slammed the phone on the counter. "Sir?" A scientist asked, cautiously. Kingsley shook his head. "We can't get him. The Big Guy up top said other matters were getting in the way. Some wacko is causing anomalies of snowstorms in a small village and the entire planet is prepared to engage in war! All of our hard work has been for naught. Now, one of our own is stuck in time/space!" Dr. Kingsley thought for a moment before going to a computer. "I refuse this defeat! We have to save him! Go! Go!" The scientists began to rush around.

However, they would never be able to complete their work, for a war was on the horizon. A war that would leave the world in silence for centuries...


	2. Fast Forward

When he came to, at first, Tony couldn't remember much from before he blacked out. After a moment or two, however, the memories of the lab, the machine, and the portal rushed back to him. Now, a new question arose:

"Where am I?" Tony looked around and saw that he was now in a lush field of grass and other vegetation. "Or rather... when am I?" He looked at the area. Admittedly, it was very peaceful, but Tony couldn't benefit from it. He was having a mini panic attack due to the fact that he was in an unknown location in an unknown time. "Aw man... what if I'm so far forward or backwards that I'm the only person on Earth!? This is a nightmare! If I even leave this spot I could be eaten by a dinosaur or worse! If I don't, though-" Tony's train of thought was interrupted by nearby snickering. He turned and his jaw dropped to the ground. In front of him were 3 small creatures. They had wings and pointy hats. "Uh...uh...uh..." Tony could say nothing else. The creatures snickered. "Look boys! He's toungue-tied! Hey, buddy, cat got your toungue?" The leader said, laughing. Tony shook. "W-what are you?"

The creatures stopped laughing. "What are we? That's awful rude mister. We are gnomes, but the real question is what are you?" Tony took a deep breath. Here he was, being questioned by creatures that don't exist. "I'm a human." He said.

The gnomes stay silent for a moment before laughing again. "Yeah right! And I'm the tallest gnome in the world!" One said. The other two were leaning on each other for support as they were laughing heartily. When they caught their breath, they looked at the confused boy. "Listen, kid. Since you gave us a good laugh, I'll explain. Humans aren't around anymore. They've been gone for quite some time except for one." The gnome leader said. Tony was shocked. 'How far in the future am I?'

The gnome pointed toward a forest. "If you go that way, you'll see the real human. Just walk straight."

Tony looked in the direction and nodded. "Uh... thanks..." He said, feeling a bit ridiculous for talking to something that might have been a figment of his imagination. 'No... they were real. This is all real... no matter how much I wish it were a dream...'

As he walked, he saw even more strangeness. Fairies were brushing their hair on tree leaves, various animals were literally standing and leaning against trees and talking about their days like co-workers at an office, Tony even thought he saw a gathering of dancing bugs! 'I... I don't even know what to make of all this. As amazing as it is, it just can't be real... and what happened to the humans? Surely there must be more than just one... right?' Tony continued to walk through the forest, trying to avoid getting the culture shock of several lifetimes, but it was increasingly difficult... and amazing. With each step he saw impossible things and each impossible thing was stacked with more impossible things!

He finally got out of the forest and blocked the sun from his eyes. Ahead, Tony saw a rather large, impressive tree house and made his way forward.

"This is the life, bro." Jake said as he laid back with an iced tea in his hand. Finn nodded. "Oh yeah. I mean, adventuring is good and all, but taking time to chill is pretty cool, too, you know?" He, too, was kicked back with an iced tea. B-Mo mimicked them happily. They all let out a simultaneous, collective sigh.

It was a short-lived relaxation. Jake looked out into the distance, but raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?" The trio turned and saw a figure approaching. Finn pulled out a pair of binoculars while Jake stretched his eyes into their shape. B-Mo used his zoom function. "I don't know... wait, it looks like... a human!" Finn exclaimed, nearly dropping his binoculars. The trio stayed still for a moment before bolting from the balcony to the bottom floor.


	3. The Other Human

As Tony walked, he had a sudden realization: 'This treehouse is extremely well-built! Someone must have had a lot of free time.'

Tony's next realization was that he was in a situation where he was one of only two humans on Earth, yet he was drawn to the foundation of a treehouse.

'Get your priorities straight, Greene!' He mentally chided.

Suddenly, he though he saw a quick movement on a boat hanging off the side of the treehouse. He slowed his pace, hoping his soon-to-be-acquaintance was not a complete sadist. Tony was only a few yards from the door when it happened.

It burst open and three figures ran out.

One was a boy wearing a bear-like white hat, a blue shirt, and shorts. The second was a blonde bulldog with big eyes. The third was a small computer-like robot who had a blinking exclamation point on it's screen. All three of them ran around Tony repeating "Oh my Glob! Oh my Glob!"

Tony was thoroughly confused and astounded. First off, that bulldog just spoke and ran on two legs. Secondly, that computer's robotic movements were amazingly fluid. Tony remained silent and dumbfounded. The blue boy got in his face. "Who are you!? What are you!?" He seemed to be speaking a mile a minute. Tony was taken aback and hesitated before answering. "I-I'm Tony Greene. I am a human. Are you-"

Before he could finish, the boy and his companions paused before jumping up and down, happily. Tony was getting worried. 'He's this excited just my seeing me? Is he really the last human?'

The boy quickly grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him to the tree house, his two companions in tow. They rushed inside and threw him on the couch. The blue boy began pacing back and forth, hyperventilating. "Dude, are you okay?" Tony asked. The bulldog put a hand (paw?) on his shoulder. "Don't worry. He gets like this when he's really excited." He said. Tony wanted to respond to that, but he was still dumbfounded by this dog's vocals. Tony remembered he was in a different time and decided to question it later. He shook his head. "Please, I need help. I'm... lost." That was the only word he thought would describe the situation the best. "Well, where did you come from? Were there more humans with you?" Blue Boy asked quickly. The bulldog held him back. "Whoa! Hold it, dude! I think we should see Princess Bubblegum about this. If there are more humans, then, she could help find them homes and junk!" Blue Boy nodded, but Tony stood. "There were no others with me. I'm the only one." Blue Boy looked down with a sullen expression before sitting. Tony walked to him. "So, it's true? You are... the last human?" Blue Boy nodded. Tony looked down, but blushed when he remembered something. "Oh! This is awkward... I didn't get your names. I'm Tony Greene." He introduced. The Blue Boy's sadness seemed to fade as he began to smile. "I'm Finn. This is my brother, Jake."

"Sup'." Jake said. Tony was still kind of weirded out by the talking dog. Suddenly, he felt a small tug on his jeans. He looked down and saw the robot computer. "I'm B-MO! Want to play a videogame?" Much to Tony's surprise, Jake's arms stretched and wrapped around B-MO, placing him away. "Sorry, B-MO, not right now. We have to tend to Tony, here."

"How did you do that?" Tony said, shocked. Jake shrugged. "I'm a magic dog. I can stretch into anything!" He then stretched into Tony's likeness. "Whoa..." He said, but had a thought.

'Magic? That's impossible... It-' He thought about all he'd seen so far. 'Nope. Nope nope nope. Don't question it until you find out where and when you are.'

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Why do you sound so surprised. Magic junk happens all the time." Tony shook his head. "Not where I'm from. I came here by accident. See, I was working at this lab when there was some kind of malfunction with a project: a working time machine. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true! I was sucked into a worm hole and popped out here!" He explained. Finn, Jake, and B-MO stared at Tony, jaws dropped. It was only moments later when Finn grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him out the door. "B-MO! Stay here!" The blue boy said. Jake stretched into a giant and put Tony and Finn on his back. "W-wait! Where are we going!?" The former asked. Finn stared ahead in urgency. "We're taking you to Princess Bubblegum!"


	4. The Candy Kingdom

"Just wait until you meet P.B.! She's the smartest person in all of Ooo!" Finn said. Tony shook his head. "Ooo? Princess Bubblegum? I don't..." Jake piped in. "Don't worry about it! When we get to the Candy Kingdom, everything'll be explained!" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Candy Kingdom?"

At first, he was skeptical. Come on, an entire kingdom made of candy? However, when they began to approach, Tony's jaw dropped. Then a thought occurred. "Wait... if we're the only humans, what else lives here-" He was interrupted by movement in the kingdom. Tony's eyes widened as he saw the kingdom's citizens... who were completely made of candy. Tony was getting a headache just thinking about the logic! Sweet scents filled his nose as the trio sped through the city. Passing a tree, Tony grabbed the leaves to find that they were cotton candy. "This is insane." He breathed.

It wasn't long until they reached the castle. Tony marveled at it, but didn't have time to sightsee as Finn pulled him from Jake's back. They ran up to a guard who looked like a banana. "We need to see the Princess now!" Finn demanded.

Princess Bubblegum looked in the mirror as she was brushing her hair. In this state, she was content, calm, collective. She was as relaxed as she could possibly-

"PRINCESS! PRINCESS!" Someone chanted from the doorway, causing her to jump. "What the butts!? Finn! Jake! What do you think you're doing!?" She yelled. "SorryPrincessbutwecouldn'twaitbecausetherewasthissituationandthisdudeshoweduptoourhouseandhesayshesahumanwhocameherewithatimemachineandwewerehopingyoucouldhelpus-" Princess Bubblegum clamped a hand over Finn's mouth. "Finn! Calm down! Now what are you saying?"

Finn and Jake looked at eachother before shouting in unison. "WE FOUND ANOTHER HUMAN!"

Princess Bubblegum stood still for a moment before speaking. "R-really? Is it here?" She asked. Finn nodded before ushering Tony inside. He looked at the Princess and kneeled. "Uh... hi, your majesty." PB hesitantly grabbed Tony's face, making him rise. "This... this is incredible!" She began rubbing Tony's cheeks and turning his head, examining him. Tony felt very uncomfortable as the Princess moved him like a test subject. He noticed her skin was soft and shaded pink, as was her hair. She wore a pink dress and a gold tiara. ' This is Princess Bubblegum? I guess that name is literal... this is too bizarre...' Tony thought.

"Where did you find him?" PB asked. Finn shrugged. "Uh, he found us. He says he used a time machine to get here!" PB looked at Tony, hard. "A time machine? Oh my... what year was it before you arrived?"

"2014. What year is it now?" Tony asked, but was afraid of the answer. PB grabbed his hand and dragged him along as she ran. "Come! We must get to my lab!"

When the group reached the lab, Princess Bubblegum ushered Tony into a large glass chamber. "H-hey! Wait a minute! What's going on?" He asked. PB clicked a few buttons, causing hot water to spray at Tony from different directions. "Ah! Ow! Owowow!" PB shut off the water. Finn and Jake stood in front of the chamber. "What was all that about?" Finn asked. The Princess sighed. "If what you said was true, then I couldn't take any chances. The remaining radiation in the air would have killed him." She explained. Tony shook his head. "Radiation? What are you talking about!?" He demanded. The Princess looked at Tony, sadly. "I'm about to tell you something... big. Promise me you won't freak out." She said. Tony just looked at her. She sighed before continuing. "You... you have been taken over 1,000 years into the future... and a lot of crazy junk has happened in that time..."

Tony's eyes widened as Princess Bubblegum explained the tragedies and results of the most devastating conflicts in the history of the Earth...


	5. 1,000 Years

"A lot of things can happen in 1,000 years. Civilization fell and a bunch of kingdoms rose from it, but let me start from the beginning...

No one knows how it all started. It could have been a number of things: greed, envy, bloodlust, you name it. All anyone knows is that a bomb fell and nearly destroyed the planet. Instead, it led the ground work for a whole new civilization. Legends say that it wasn't long before "magic" reclaimed the world. The magic and radioactive byproducts of the war fused and changed everything. Creatures came about that never existed. Preexisting creatures rapidly changed or mutated. The world was healing and it still is! We even acquired and upgraded technology from before the Great Mushroom War!"

Tony took in the information Princess Bubblegum just told him as she picked up a crystal. It projected an image of Finn, who was holding another one. Tony was amazed at the sight, but couldn't shake a single fact from his mind:

"1,000 years. 1,000 years. A few days before I came here... I remember hearing on the news about bombs going off in some major cities, but that kind of thing is usually resolved and there was a minimum amount of casualties... I never paid attention to the news..." He said.

'1,000 years.' He thought. He repeated it, trying to wrap his mind around it.

Princess Bubblegum put a hand on the glass in front of him. "I guess that means that it was only a few months before the conflict escalated to the War."

'1,000 years.'

"A few months? Then that means... oh God..." Tony couldn't help but imagine his family crying at the grief of him missing and the terror of a war to end all wars.

'1,000 years.'

"My family... no..." Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum watched as Tony began shaking. Trembling. "Tony?" Finn said, pushing against the glass.

'1,000 years.'

A bomb that nearly destroyed the world. A war that tore apart the planet. All of that, he might have been fine with. However, the worst part, the absolute worst part, is the machine that tore him from time. Tore him from his family. Tore him from his fate.

'1,000 years. 1,000 years. 1,000 years. 1,000 years. 1,000 YEARS.'

Snap.

Tony fell into a whirlpool of emotion. Anger and depression and rage and sadness all in a few seconds. He was 1,000 years away from his family in a world different from his own.

Yet all he could do was cry.

Finn, Jake, and PB watched sadly as Tony sobbed and a puddle of tears formed under him.

Princess Bubblegum silently walked to a computer and tapped several buttons. Soon, a pink gas began seeping into the glass chamber. Tony didn't notice through his crying. After it filled the chamber, PB pressed a few buttons again and the gas dispersed, revealing a sleeping Tony.

"Princess? What are you doing?" Jake asked. "It's going to take a while to make a serum that will allow his body to adapt to our climate. A few hours at most. I can only imagine what he must be thinking. His loss is tremendous." PB said. She walked to a table and grabbed some gloves. "Finn, I'm going to need a blood sample from you to make the serum."


	6. Earth-Shaking News

A strange mix of dreams and nightmares infiltrated Tony's mind as he slept. One moment he was with his family, another moment he was in a hellish wasteland. One moment he was in a field, another moment he was in a violent hurricane and so on. Fortunately, the last dream he had was somewhat pleasant: his family, waving to him...

Tony's eyes slowly opened as he heard a light tapping. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, remembering where he was. He saw Princess Bubblegum tapping on the glass. "Tony? Hey, Tony. Are you ready?" She said. Tony nodded, but remained silent. PB pressed a few buttons and opened the glass chamber. Tony stepped out.

PB walked Tony to a table and outstretched his arm. She picked up a syringe with a bright yellow liquid inside. "Don't worry ,Tony. It took a while, but this mixture should be able to alter your body to survive here."

Tony stayed silent.

PB sighed and injected the mixture into Tony's arm. He winced a little.

Tony's head was low as he walked with PB to the dining room, where Finn and Jake were waiting. They were chasing eachother around the room until they spotted "Tony!" They yelled as they ran to him. "Dude, are you alright?" Finn asked. Tony remained silent, causing the blue boy to wince. "Oh, right... sorry..." He said. Jake put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, dude! I'm sure PB has plan to send you back to your time!" He said. The three of them looked at the Princess, hopefully. Unfortunately, she didn't return their hopeful looks. "I... I can't."

"What?" Tony said. PB didn't look at him. "Tony... you came here only a short time before the bombs dropped! If I send you back, you would only be going back to your doom. Sending you back would be the equivalent of murder!" She explained. Tony frowned. "I don't care about that! What about my family? They all... they..." He couldn't finish. PB stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Tony, but-"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. Everyone stumbled on their feet as the walls grew several cracks. Some pieces of the castle fell down as the very air felt as if it was shaking. "Yaaa! Earthquake? W-we don't get earthq-quakes... do we?" Finn asked. "Th-this is no ordinary e-earthquake!" PB said. She quickly regained her footing and ran to her lab. The others followed.

When they reached the lab, several beakers were broken and more were following. PB ran to her computer and began typing rapidly. Everyone watched as the screen flashed with numbers and letters before blinking red with a large "ERROR!" message in black letters. The shaking was calming down, but PB's nerves weren't. "No... that's not possible!"

"What's happening?" Jake asked.

The "earthquake" had ended.

PB looked at the group. "That... earthquake... I sort of found it's epicenter. The weird thing is that it's origin is both in and not in Ooo!"

"But... how?" Finn asked. PB looked down and sighed.

"... I don't know..."


	7. Tourism Time

Tony's amazement was pushed to it's limit. He was currently sitting behind Finn, Jake, and PB on the back of a giant swan. "This is incredible!" He yelled over the wind rushing past them. PB smiled as she looked down at a holographic image on a special watch she was wearing. It had charts and graphs on it and beeped every so often. When it did, PB redirected her swan toward where the watch's compass pointed. "Hey, Peebs. Just what are we looking for anyway?" Finn asked. Princess Bubblegum kept her eyes locked on her watch. "We're trying to find the exact epicenter of that earthquake." She said.

"But I thought you said the epi-whatevers wasn't in Ooo?" Jake said.

"No, I said it was and wasn't in Ooo." PB corrected. Jake rubbed his forehead. "My head hurts." Princess Bubblegum redirected the swan again before continuing. "I have a theory. These quakes may have been caused by a temporal imbalance in the very fabric of reality!" Finn and Jake looked stumped, but Tony had a fearful expression. "Temporal imbalance? You don't mean..."

"I'm afraid so, Tony. These quakes may have something to do with you being here."

The group landed after a few minutes. They arrived in a field. Tony recognized it immediately: it was the field he landed in. However, there were notable differences. For one, the ground had several patches of dead grass. The area also seemed more desolate, as if the very atmosphere had become uninhabitable and melancholic. Tony stepped forward, but immediately recoiled. His head suddenly started pounding. "Dude, are you okay?" Finn asked. The pain became duller, but was still there. "Y-yeah. Just a headache." He said. PB watched him for a moment before focusing on a dead patch of grass. She waved her watch over it, causing it to beep rapidly. "Holy stuff! This is it!" PB pulled out a small orb and threw it on the ground. A small light on it began to glow red. "So, what do we do now?" Finn asked. "Well, there's nothing we can do until I get some equipment and study this displacement. Even then, that may take some time." PB explained. "So, what should we do?" Jake asked. PB smiled. "You guys can go home. Hey! Maybe you can show Tony around! Take him to some of the kingdoms!"

Finn and Jake nodded. "You got it Peebles! Yo, Jake! What time is it?" Finn asked, raising his fist. "Tourism Time!?" Jake said, also raising his fist. "Yeah man!" Finn said as they fist-bumped.

Tony smiled at their display of brotherhood, but his mind suddenly flashed to his own brothers. He shook his head. 'Now is not the time. There are things happening that are bigger than me right now.' He thought.

Finn grabbed Tony's hand and practically threw him on the now-large body of Jake. "So, dude, what do ya wanna see first? Lizard Kingdom, Fire Kingdom, Ice Kingdom, there's a whole bunch!" Jake asked. Tony was about to answer, but his stomach growled. "Er... could we get something to eat first?" Finn laughed. "I know just the place! Jake! To the Breakfast Kingdom!" Jake raised his hand in salute. "Aye-Aye, Cap'n!"

As they neared the kingdom, Tony's eyes widened in wonder. The entire kingdom was in a large crater in the desert. In the center was a large castle with orange trees surrounding it. The castle itself looked like various breakfast items. Atop it was a syrup dispenser which fountained out syrup into a pond below. The rest of the castle looked like a stack of pancakes.

As they entered the gates, Finn waved to a few of the denizens, who were, surprisingly, made of various breakfast foods. Tony's stomach growled as he saw them, but he quickly chastised himself for even thinking that.

They rode on Jake's back to the castle doors, where three figures were waiting.

One was a girl around Finn and Tony's age. The other two seemed to be little girls. "Finn's here! Jake's here!" The little ones chanted. The older one smiled. "Hello, Finn and Jake." She said. "What's up, Breakfast Princess?" Finn greeted. Jake stretched and picked up the younger ones. They laughed as Jake lifted them high. "Hi, Toast Princess! Hi, Strudel Princess!" He greeted. Breakfast Princess smiled, but suddenly noticed Tony. "Oh, hello... there." She walked up to him. Tony blushed as she leaned close to his face. She began poking him. "This skin... it's not candy or green or any kind of mutated! Finn, is this... a human?" The blue boy nodded. Tony was still blushing.

Breakfast Princess smiled. "Wow! This is amazing! It is such an honor to meet you!" She shook his hand. Tony's cheeks were red and his voice was small.

"N-nice to meet you..." He said. Breakfast Princess had to strain to hear him. Finn and Jake looked at eachother and shrugged. "O...kay. Finn, where did he come from." BP asked. "His name is Tony. He kinda traveled through time." Finn answered. "Whoa, really!? Please, come inside. We can talk about this over some breakfast."

Tony was about to follow BP inside, but was held back by Finn and Jake. "Dude, what was that?" Finn asked. "What?" Tony asked. Jake chuckled. "Your voice got all small and nervous when you talked to BP. Do you like her?" He asked. Tony blushed again. "Wha? No! It's just... I kinda get nervous around girls my age. I mean, if I get to know them, I'm perfectly fine! But random girls..." He said. Finn nodded. "Hm... we can probably help with that."


	8. Blush Breakfast

"This is a terrible idea." Tony said with an intense sense of dread. Finn held several large cue cards with different responses on them. "Dude, relax. We're going to get you over this fear of females with dome good, old-fashioned romance!" Jake said. Tony's face became bright red. The trio walked to the dining hall where Breakfast Princess and her little sisters were waiting. The table was decorated with Breakfast foods of all kinds. French toast, eggs, waffles, pancakes, tarts, etc. Tony felt his mouth water a bit. "Well, go on! Dig in!" Breakfast Princess said. Finn, Jake, and Tony sat down and began munching. Finn deliberately sat across from Tony and out of Breakfast Princess's line of sight. He held up a cue card. Tony cleared his throat and spoke what he read. "So... you wanted to talk about how I heroically traveled through time?" He inwardly facepalmed. "Oh, yes! It just sounds so amazing!" Breakfast Princess answered, fascinated. Finn held up the next card. "Not as fascinating as you eye-" Tony quickly rearranged his speech. "Your eye-I-Incredible food! I've never tasted anything so good!" He said. He cast a quick glare at Finn who seemed to be giggling. The Princess smiled. "Yes, my kingdom has some of the finest breakfast foods around! It might not be surprising to find that it is our only major export. Enough about me, I want to know about you!" She seemed to be scooting closer to him. "Well, uh, I guess it all started with this lab accident..."

Tony relayed his tale to her of his accident through time. She listened with intense curiosity. "So you really are from 1,000 years in the past! Tell me, what was the world like back then?" Tony noticed that she was practically breathing down his neck. His face became red. "Well... er..." Tony looked at the cue card and practically turned into a tomato. It read "KISS HER!"

Finn and Jake had to hold themselves back from rolling on the floor. The younger princesses were too busy playing with their food to notice. "Uh... I need to use the restroom!" And with that, he slipped out and Finn and Jake burst out laughing.

After cursing himself for not asking the Princess for directions and finally asking several servants, Tony found a lavatory. He looked into the mirror as he washed his hands and saw his face was still redder than a pepper. He sighed and took a few deep breaths before heading back toward the dining hall.

When Tony returned, he found that things were... different. Finn and Jake were eating silently with Toast Princess and Strudel Princess, but the Breakfast Princess was unusually silent. She sat straight with a grin on her face. Tony sat down. "Sorry about that. So you wanted to know-" Suddenly, Breakfast Princess gasped and fell over onto Tony's shoulder. "Eh! A-a-are you okay?" He asked. The Princess looked up at him. They were almost nose-to-nose. "Oh my. I'm sorry. I guess I felt a little faint..." Tony felt his heart beat rapidly. He didn't notice Finn and Jake giggling. Breakfast Princess snuggled closer. "Oh my! The room is spinning! Oh..." Tony's face became increasingly red.

Breakfast Princess opened an eye and giggled. "Gotcha!" She said, sitting straight. Tony was still dazed. Finn and Jake burst out laughing. "Sorry dude! The opportunity was too good to pass up!" Jake said. Tony frowned. "What!? You guys were tricking me? I thought you were helping me?" Finn smiled. "We were! While you were in the Little Time Traveler's Room we told BP why you were so nervous. It was her idea to mess with you!" He said. The Princess giggled. "I'm sorry, but it was just too good to pass up!" She said. Everyone laughed. Tony wanted to be mad, but couldn't help but crack a smile before laughing. Breakfast Princess cleared her throat. "You don't need to be nervous around me. In fact, I would love to hear about your world. How about we talk over some breakfast later?" She asked. Tony blushed a bit. He realized he was blushing a LOT during this meal. "Uh, yeah! S-sounds great!" The Princess smiled. "Cool. I'll be expecting you around 8, so don't be late!" She stood and nodded to the three boys. "Finn, Jake. I do hope you enjoyed breakfast. I must attend to some royal junk." She and her sisters walked out of the room. Breakfast Princess looked back and winked at Tony before leaving. A blushing Tony turned to look at Finn and Jake. The entire room was silent.

Finn and Jake cheered at the top of their lungs as they carried Tony outside. "Yeah Boy!"

Tony laughed as the brothers paraded him around. "Dude, it hasn't even been 24 hours and you already have a date!" Finn said. Tony blushed. "Well, to be honest, you guys are the ones who got me the date." He had a sudden realization. "Wait! I don't know anything about this girl! What do I do? What if I screw up? Oh man! I've never been on a date before! Gaaah!" Finn put a hand on Tony's shoulder, calming his panic. "Dude! You'll be fine! Should we come with?" He asked. Tony thought about his ordeal only mere moments before. "No."

Princess Bubblegum worked tirelessly at her makeshift lab. With the help of her guards, she was able to create a lab station at the area Tony reported coming out of the portal. The Princess ran test after test, but couldn't find any results. That is, until _it _happened. One of her machines began beeping rapidly while others had mini alarms sound off. "What the heck?" PB said. She pressed a button on her watch and ran outside, all the while looking at it. "Okay... what is going o-" Suddenly, a portal opened up in front of her. It was only about a meter in diameter. PB could only stare as the blue vortex seemed to open a window into eternity. Strangely, rather than pulling, it felt as if it was pushing something out. PB stepped back just as... a bunny fell out. An ordinary bunny. It quickly regained its footing and bolted away, frightened, but oblivious, of its sudden travel.

PB could only stare. "Oh no."


	9. Frozen Routine

"Where are we going?" Tony said. He and Finn were currently riding Jake to an unknown destination. Finn smiled. "We're going to... er... yo! Jake! Where are we going?" He asked. Jake scrunched his face. "Uh, I was hoping you guys would know. I'm kinda roaming randomly here." Tony looked around. "Well, what do you guys do for fun around here?" Finn and Jake looked at eachother. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" The latter asked. Finn nodded. "Yeah booooooy!" Jake did a complete u-turn before speeding up.

"J-j-jeez! It's f-freezing here! Where a-a-are w-we?" Tony asked. Finn pulled two sweaters from his backpack, along with some booties. He handed a sweater to Tony before answering. "We're in the Ice Kingdom. This is where we go when we get bored or need to do some hero work." Finn put his sweater on and jumped off of Jake. Tony followed as the yellow dog began to shrink and put his booties on. Tony looked around at his surroundings. Snow covered everything and what wasn't covered was frozen anyway. Even more, Tony could swear those snowmen were playing tag! He shook his head. "This place just gets weirder and weirder..."

Finn pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked towards the (literal) face of an icy mountain. "Hmmm... yep. I see a Princess. Ice King is at it again." Finn said. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Ice King?"

"Yeah. He's just some crazy dude who kidnaps princesses. He's still an alright dude, though." Jake said.

"...and I was all like 'No way! That's my burrito!' and he was all like 'Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?' So I was all like 'POW! BAM! WACHOW!' Pretty cool, right?" Ice King said, leaning against a cell containing a very frightened Wildberry Princess. "I want to go home." She squeaked. Ice King ignored her and continued his story. "So, yeah, it was all a-"

"Stop right there, Ice King!"

The wizard looked toward the sudden disturbance only to be met with a kick to the face. With a yelp, Ice King fell to the floor.

Finn held his sword toward the King. "Tony! We got IK. You get the Princess!" Finn put his sword away as he and Jake ran toward the downed wizard. Tony ran toward the cage and found it to be completely ice. While that wasn't too unusual, what really got him was the denizen inside. It looked like a bunch of red berries surrounding a face. "Uh... hi. I'm kind of new here. Stand back please." The Princess took a few steps back. Tony looked around for something to use as a club until his eyes landed on a guitar next to a drum set. He quickly picked it up, reared back, and swung. The ice broke into shards. The Princess jumped out of the cell. "Oh, thank you! Who are you?" She asked. Tony felt weird talking to a food, but, then again, he _was _going on a date with a Princess of Breakfast later.

Before he could answer, he looked and saw Finn and Jake continuously kicking the Ice King.

"What are you guys doing!?" Tony said. "What's it look like?" Jake asked. The duo paused their onslaught. Ice King looked up. "Yeah! What's it look like? Jeez, who's the new guy? He's totally messing up our routine!" He said. "Quiet you!" Finn said, kicking the wizard.

Tony tried to wrap his mind around having a routine involving beating the snot out of an old man, wizard or not. Jake walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, dude. It's fun! He's a wizard! He can take it."

Ice King laughed manically. "Yeah! I can _totally _take it!" Tony reluctantly walked up to IK and kicked him in the shoulder. "See? That wasn't so bad!"

Finn and Jake continued the kicking for a few more minutes while Tony escorted Wildberry Princess to safety. After all was said and done, the trio prepared to take their leave. "Bye Finn! Bye Jake! Bye New Guy! I'll see you guys again next week! Same time?" Ice King called. "Yeah. Don't worry! Just try not to involve Princesses in our weekly battles." Finn said as they left.

Jake snickered. "He's totally going to kidnap another Princess."

The trio rode off toward the treehouse. The sun was setting in the sky. "Man, today was awesome!" Jake said. Tony sighed. "I guess. I still don't think I can bring myself to beat up old guys on a weekly basis."

"Don't sweat it, dude. I mean, at least we didn't tell you his back story." Jake said. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Back story? What ba-"

"Oh my glob! We gotta get home! It's 7:00! You've gotta get ready for your date!" Finn said, looking at his watch.


	10. The Royal Date

"I'm going to be honest. I'm scared." Tony said as Finn and Jake ran around the tree house, gathering various colognes and suits. "Scared? Of what?" Jake asked. "Well, first, I get transported 1,000 years into the post-apocalyptic only to find out my family is possibly obliterated, I land in a world full of junk that I know nothing about, and to top it all off, I have a date -my first date, mind you- with a Princess made of breakfast. This is just a _bit_ stressful." Tony explained. Jake chuckled, nervously. "Right, sorry."

Finn looked around for a specific item while Tony began freaking out. "I should have canceled this date. What if Princess Bubblegum needs to run a few more tests on me? What if I explode? What if... What if..." Finn quickly put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Dude, breathe. This'll be a piece of cake! You gotta stop worrying. Oh, and here." The blue boy quickly handed Tony a blue snap-on bowtie. "Just put that baby on and chicks will fall all over you!" Jake said. Tony relaxed a bit as he snapped on the bowtie. "Right, I should stop worrying. Surely the Princess will tell me if anything is wrong... right?"

Finn smiled. "Totally!"

Finn and Jake escorted Tony to the Breakfast Kingdom, arriving sometime around 7:50. "Phew! And you thought we'd be late!" Jake said. Tony hopped off the dog's back. "Thanks guys, but how do I get back when this date is over?" Jake put a hand in his belly fat and pulled out a cell phone. "Take my celly. When you're done smooching it up, give us a call." Tony grabbed the phone. "Right. Well, I'll see you guys later..."

After the dynamic duo departed, Tony looked at the entrance to the Breakfast Kingdom. Unnerved was an understatement. He was full-blown terrified. _'I can do this...' _Tony took a deep breath and walked inside.

He continued on a path through the kingdom toward the castle of his date, using every ounce of his willpower not to run back to the treehouse. When he finally reached the castle, Tony was surprised to see the Breakfast Princess standing outside the doorway, patiently.

Tony held his breath and went to her.

"Uh... your Highness?" The Princess turned to him. "Oh! You made it!" Tony blushed as she hugged him. He got a better look at her now. Her (literal) egg-white hair was in a bacon ponytail. Her usual toast/pancake dress was replaced by a waffle-pattern gown. Tony noticed that she wore very little makeup. "So... shall we go in?" He asked. The Princess nodded and led the way.

They walked along toward the dining hall. Tony expected it to be similar to its earlier form, but was pleasantly surprised to find he was wrong. The table in the dining hall was lined with immaculate breakfast foods that Tony would have expected in a fancy restaurant! The Princess led him to the table. He quickly pulled a chair out for her, which she gratefully accepted. "So, Tony, tell me about yourself."

The boy was shocked that the conversation began so early. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Er... well, y-your Majesty, there isn't really much to tell. I'm just an average guy."

"Well, _here_ you aren't so average. You're one of the last of your kind! C'mon. Indulge me."

Tony thought for a moment. "Well... I was the oldest of 4 children. My parents were... well, it's complicated. Other than that, there isn't much to say. I don't have a dramatic backstory or anything. If my logic is right, I would have to say I grew up the same as any guy, comparatively." He said. Breakfast Princess had her hands on her cheeks, becoming interested and forgetting about her food. "Hmm... well, tell me about your society." Tony chuckled. "That would take some time... back then, things were a **lot **more... secular..." Tony began telling BP the basic gist of his time. Some good, some not-so-good. War, poverty, art, technology, etc. Breakfast Princess marveled as she listened.

Tony finished his explanation, but blushed as he realized how long he'd been talking. "Sorry about that. I must've been yammering for at least half an hour!" The Princess giggled. "It's no trouble at all. I really enjoyed it. How about we take this conversation to the garden?"

Tony walked beside Breakfast Princess on a stone path, observing the various breakfast flora in awe. "Incredible." Tony said. BP shifted uncomfortably. "So... this may seem personal, but... do you miss... them?" Tony raised an eyebrow before realizing what she meant.

"Oh..."

Of course he did. With every ounce of his being. He missed his sister's smile, his brothers' pranks, his parents love.

"Yeah." He simply said.

Breakfast Princess sighed. "Uh, sorry. That was a bit forward. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, your Majesty. I have to face it eventually. Although..." Tony suddenly stopped and looked up. "I know I'm not alone. Finn and Jake are with me. And my family is looking out for me... wherever they are." Breakfast Princess smiled.

The duo walked to the front doors of the castle. "Well, this was nice. Thank you for having me." Tony said, bowing. Breakfast Princess smiled. "It was my pleasure. One more thing, though."

"Yes, your Highness-"

Breakfast Princess planted a kiss on Tony's cheek. "Stop calling me Highness." She said, giggling. Tony felt dizzy. "Uh... r-right. I'll, uh, see you later!" He said, clumsily walking toward the Kingdom Gates. The Princess giggled even more.

Tony pulled out Jake's cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Finn? It's me."

"Oh, hey! How'd it go?"

"Uh... better than expected."

"Awesome, we're on our way, alright?"

"Cool."

Tony hung up the phone and looked up, smiling at the night sky.


	11. Unlucky Rabbit's Feet

_'...d... elon... er...' _

_Tony floated in an endless void, repeatedly hearing a voice. He couldn't make out what it was saying. _

_'... don... elon... ere...' _

_Tony looked around. The world was pitch black with bright stars shining in the distance. _

_'...yo... don... elon... ere...' _

_Tony covered his eyes as a flash of gold appeared in front of him. The sudden light temporarily blinded him, but his heart nearly jumped from his chest at the being's sudden squawk. _

_"You don't belong here!" _

Tony shot straight up. He was dripping with sweat and breathing heavily. _'W-what was that about?' _

"Hey, you okay?" Tony looked up and saw Jake walking in with a plate of eggs and bacon. "Uh... yeah. I'm fine. Just had a... weird dream." Tony wiped his forehead. "Eh... do you guys have a shower or something?" Jake nodded. "Yeah, it's right over there. I'll bring you some of Finn's clothes."

Tony looked in the mirror, unsure. He was currently wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts. "Is... is this all he has?" Tony asked. Jake chuckled. "Yeah, Finn was never much for change. He likes his usual outfit." Tony adjusted himself. The clothes were a tad tight, but he could manage. "I guess I can relate. I really like my green shirt, but I still have a bit of variety. Thanks, though."

"Don't worry, dude. I'll have your clothes cleaned up in no time. Hey! Some fabric fairies owe me a favor! I could probably get you a few more outfits!" Jake said. Tony smiled.

It wasn't long until Finn woke up. He came down the ladder from his room. "Good morning!" He called. "Hello, Finn." Tony greeted. Finn looked at his friend before smiling. "I am loving the new style." Tony laughed.

After a quick breakfast, the boys gathered in the living room. "Okay! We should plan today's events! What do you want to see, Tony?" Finn asked. "Oh! Let's show him the Badlands! Or a dungeon!" Jake said. "Oooh! What about the Slime Kingdom! Or the Deadly Forest!" Finn said. Tony was about to say something, but the phone suddenly rang. Finn answered.

"Hello?"

"Finn? Finn! This is PB! We've got major problems! I want you guys at Tony's Dropoff immediately!"

"Okay! We're on our way!"

Finn slammed the phone down. "We've got some work to do!"

Princess Bubblegum ran around her makeshift lab frantically. She pressed buttons and turned levers, all the while observing a container with a rabbit in it. After a few more beeps and whirs, a long paper printed out. PB quickly read the sheet. "Hello?" A voice called. PB turned and saw Finn, Jake, and Tony. "Hey Peebs! What's the-"

"Guys! Look at this!" Princess Bubblegum shoved the paper toward the three boys. "Eh... Peebs, this just looks like a bunch of graphs to me." Finn said. Tony grabbed the paper. "Hmm... I can't make much sense of this." PB snatched the paper back. "Let me explain. Yesterday, I was conducting several tests when all of a sudden, _this _appeared." She pointed to the caged rabbit. The boys looked at eachother. "Uh... Princess? Rabbits are pretty fast. Maybe it just _seemed _to appear-"

"It came out of a portal! My Banana Guards helped me catch it." She said. Tony's eyes widened. "A portal? Like me?" The Princess ran around again. "Yes and no. Look at this." She pulled up a screen showing Tony's body and the rabbit's. Wavy lines flowed next to each image. "Tony, this is you and this is the rabbit. These lines are your wavelengths."

"Wavelengths?"

"Yes. In more specific terms, it's your universal energy. Within the universe, all creatures share the same wavelength." PB explained. Tony looked at his hands. "So, it's like our life force?" PB nodded.

Jake stretched a hand to point at the rabbit's picture. "Wait, if everything in the universe shares the same waves, why are Tony's all smooth while this rabbit's are all crazy?"

He was right. While Tony's waves had long wavelengths and lower frequencies, the rabbit had quite the opposite: It's wavelengths were significantly shorter while its frequencies were higher. "The rabbit that came out of the portal seems to exhibit a dufferent energy than you or I."

"What does this mean?" Finn asked. The Princess stayed silent for a moment before answering.

"This rabbit is from an alternate universe!"

"What!?" The boys yelled in unison. "Yes. This creature's wavelengths match an entirely different reality!"

"But how did it get here? I doubt a rabbit could break dimensional walls by itself." Tony said. "I don't think it did. I have a theory, but I can't think of a good reason for it. I want you guys to get some equipment for me to run a few tests." PB instructed. The boys nodded and walked out before PB called out again. "Tony, I need you to stay." The boy looked at his friends before shrugging and returning to the Princess.

Tony sat awkwardly as the Princess ran around, doing her work. It wasn't long before she stopped and sat next to him. "Tony, I need you to tell me everything you know about how you got here." She said. Tony shrugged. "I can't tell you much. All I know is I was in a laboratory one second, in eternity the next second, then 1,000 years the second after that!" PB scrunched her face. "Hmmm... did you notice anything unusual when you were in the portal?" She asked. Tony thought about it before his memory flashed to the box.

The box Dr. Kingsley gave him.

"When I was in the portal, I had this box. The Professor from the lab gave me it to hold onto before I was taken." Tony explained. Princess Bubblegum raised an eyebrow. "A box?"

"Yes! It was a cube about this big. It was the time machine's energy source. It used extremely pressurized nuclear fusion reactions to create bursts of energy! But when I went into the portal, the cube went with me, but it kinda... disapeared." Tony explained. "Disappeared? Like, through a portal?"

"No, it just dissolved into nothing." Tony said. PB looked around the room, calculating. It was only a few minutes before she snapped back into focus. "Yes, this supports my theory. That box had extremely powerful energy within it. It was able to power a machine that tore down the walls of time! Imagine what it could do if it was already _in _time!"

Tony looked at the caged rabbit. "It would find new walls to break."


	12. Komodo Krisis

"Ladadadada. Hmmhmm." Marceline the Vampire Queen was currently floating through her home, humming her newest jam to herself. She had a tomato in her hand. _'Hm... what to do... Maybe I can go visit Little Miss Bonnibel to see how annoyed she could get! Or maybe I could just hang out with Finn and Jake today? Oh! I could strum a few tasty jams on-' _Marceline's train of thought was suddenly derailed by a sudden shaking. "Huh? What the-" The ground under her was shaking violently. If this were a normal quake, she wouldn't have a problem with it since she was floating. However, Marceline could _feel _the quake. As if the very air around her were shaking. The vampire girl quickly flew out of her home before collapsing on the ground. Several stalactites fell from her cave's ceiling, barely missing her. Marceline looked around franticly before her gaze settled on an unusual, uneasing sight. A large portal formed just outside of her cave. It was a good 10 yards in diameter and glowed with a blue light. Marceline could only stare in awe as eternity was before her. Suddenly, the portal became red as a pair of colossal eyes looked through. A giant, three-clawed paw broke through. Then a scaly body. The monster's head came through and soon enough, its whole body. The monster looked like a komodo dragon, but plus-sized and even more voracious. Marceline was momentarily shocked before she stood up and growled. The creature roared at her as she transformed into a giant bat!

Finn and Jake returned to PB and Tony with the equipment the former needed. After she gained some help setting up, PB allowed the boys to leave, promising to give them any updates on the situation. However, their departure was suddenly stopped.

The ground began shaking with extreme force! The group nearly fell down! "What the- It's happening again!" Tony said. PB crawled to her computer and pressed a few buttons. "No! This one is bigger!" She looked at her watch. "It's coming from that direction! C'mon!"

"Graaargh!" Marceline was thrown against the cave wall, cracking it. The Komodo Monster was upon her before she could stand. The creature snapped its jaws toward her. Marceline held the creature's face back, but it inched closer and closer. "Ngh!" She kicked the creature in the stomach, launching it to the other side. "Marceline!" A voice yelled. The vampiress looked and saw Finn, Jake, PB, and a stranger. "Guys! Get out-" The Komodo Monster rammed into Marceline. They both crashed through the already crumbling cave wall... and directly into the sunlight. "AAAAGH!" Marceline screamed as her body began to burn. She quickly shrunk into her normal form and hid under the rubble.

The monster began sifting through it, roaring its frustration. "Hey!" Finn yelled, hopping onto the monster's back. He slashed at the creature's back, but to no avail. The sword bounced right off the thick skin. The monster roared before bucking Finn off. Jake grew to the Komodo's size and began the fight. Tony and PB ran to the downed Finn. "Dude! Are you alright?" The former asked. Finn nodded. "My sword didn't work!"

"That thing's skin is too hard. You're going to have to get under it!"

Finn nodded. "Right." PB grabbed his shoulder. "Try to find an opening. That thing is most likely what came out of the portal. If it's from another world, it may not have the same weaknesses as it would here. Just be careful." She said. Finn nodded before running at the creature. Tony waited for an opening before sprinting to the cave rubble. PB was surprised, but continued her work: she was inputting several codes in an effort to scan the monster. While Finn distracted the monster, Tony began digging at the rubble, trying to find the other creature. _'Finn said its name was... Maryland? No. Marshall Lee? No...' _

Tony dug through until he came upon a large slab of rock. Tony tried lifting it, but heard a sudden hiss and dropped it. "Hello? I'm gonna get you out of there! Just hold on!"

"...s...n..."

Tony put his ear to the ground. "What?"

"...sun..."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Sun? The sun is hurting it? Is it-" A loud crash broke Tony from his thoughts. Finn was going around the monster, dodging the snapping jaws and slashing claws. He was slashing at every area on the monster, but nothing worked. Tony could see the blue boy was getting tired. He quickly looked around until he had and idea. Tony lifted the rock. As he did, the creature underneath hissed. Tony ran to it- a small bat- and scooped it up into his shirt. He then ran as fast as he could into the darker parts of the cave. He laid the bat down. "Hey! Wake up!" It was no use. The excess sunlight made it faint. Tony looked around. The monster fight was too close to leave the bat. He would have to carry it.

PB ran away from the fight, still scanning the monster. After a few moments, she gasped. The scan was done. Tony ran beside her. "PB! I got your friend!" The Princess looked and gasped at the sight of her friend. "Marceline!"

_'There it is!' _Tony thought before handing the bat to PB. "She's taken too much sunlight. We need to feed her, but first, tell Finn I found the creature's weakness. After scanning it, I found unusually soft tissue in the base of its tail. It may be the creature's heart!" Tony raised an eyebrow. "All the way up there? Hmm..."

Finn ran at the creature's legs, slashing to no avail. Jake kept wailing on the monster. "Dude! This thing is tough! I don't know how long we can hold out!" Jake said. "Hey!" Tony ran up to Jake. "Grab the monster! Make sure it can't move!" He yelled. The colossal dog nodded and stretched his arms around the monster. It clawed at Jake, but remained immobile. Tony ran to Finn. "Dude! PB scanned that thing. The heart is at the base of the tail!" He explained. Finn chuckled. "Its heart is in its butt? No wonder its grouchy!" He charged toward the monster. Jake winced as the creature dug its claws into his skin. "Dudes! Hurry! I don't think I can hold it for much longer!" The monster squirmed until it was face to face with Jake. The dog yelled as the monster opened his jaws wide, ready to take a bite... until it suddenly stiffened, then went slack. "Huh?" Jake looked down and saw Finn standing next to the creature's severed tail. "Alright dude!" Jake threw the monster aside and shrunk down to size.

PB pulled out a cell phone. "This is bad. I mean, it's good that you defeated the monster, but it should not have been here in the first place. I'm sending an emergency e-vite to the Rulers of Ooo. We need to tell them about our problem." She said. Tony held Marceline, while she typed. He looked at the bat. "Hey. Wake up. You alright?" Tony said. The bat opened its eyes. Tony smiled. "Hi!"

Marceline's red eyes shot open before she let out a hiss and launched herself at Tony. "Ah! Get it off! Get it off!"

"Marceline! Let go of his neck!" PB yelled.

Jake snickered. "Man, that must _suck_!" Finn punched him in the shoulder before trying to help his panicked friend.


	13. Emergency Meeting!

Voices spoke through the dark.

_"Why are you here?" _

Tony recognized it.

_"You don't belong here!" _

Tony got a better view of the entity speaking. It was a giant golden owl! It gave a loud squawk that shook Tony from his slumber.

"Ah!" Tony shot straight up. He was sweating and gasping for breath. "That ...dream again..."

After regaining his composure, he looked at his surroundings. He was in a large bedroom. It smelled of... candy? _'I'm in the Candy Kingdom? How? The last thing I remember is-' _Tony's train of thought crashes as he remembers the bat, Marceline. He yelped and checked his neck. No bite marks.

He felt his teeth. No fangs.

He was sitting next to an open window in broad daylight. Tony breathed a sigh of relief. _'Good to know the vampire stories don't hold up or else I'd be a member of the living dead!' _

Tony got up from the bed and exited the room. He felt a bit dizzy, but maintained his balance. Upon exiting the room, two Banana Guards approached him. "Oh! You woke up! The Princess is holding a meeting and wanted us to escort you!" One explained. In all honesty, Tony did not feel like doing anything. He felt drained.

No pun intended.

He went anyway. The Banana Guards led Tony to a large door. "She's in there." Tony nodded before pushing open the door.

Inside, the room was full of tables, each seating two people, presumably Princesses. Tony silently shut the door, praying no one would notice him.

That hope died.

"Oh! Tony! You're awake! Everyone, I'd like to introduce a very special someone. This is Tony Greene!" PB announced. The room focused on him. _'Why you do this Bubblegum?' _Tony thought. He weakly waved. He noticed Finn and Jake on stage snickering. They were sitting next to a pale girl PB smiled. "We were just about to talk about you, Tony. Please find a seat." The human nervously looked around until a hand waved to him. It was Breakfast Princess. She gestured to the empty seat next to her. Tony smiled and gave her a thankful look.

PB cleared her throat. "Tony, please stand."

He did.

"Princesses, Tony here is special because of his origin. He is a pure human." A murmur went through the crowd. PB continued. "Now, I already told you all about the reasons for the recent earthquakes. The fabric of space and time is being torn apart. Tony here was the first to encounter it. 1,000 years ago, before the War, a time machine was built. However, there was a malfunction. Tony happened to be taken by the malfunction while holding the machine's power source..." PB pressed a button and a hologram rose up. Tony recognized it as the cube. "Doing some research, I was able to dig up some info on this power source: a cube of compressed nuclear energy. It contains unstable power. Tony's cube was lost in the time stream, but it may be causing all of these... anomalies. All of that power floating through the multiverse could be catastrophic. We are going to have a short break. We shall continue in 10 minutes."

Tony put his head down and sighed until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" It was Breakfast Princess. Tony smiled. "Yeah, just nervous. I'm not too fond of being the center of attention. Especially by-" A sudden tap on his shoulder interrupted him. He turned and saw several Princesses smiling at him, expectantly. _'Girls.' _He thought.

"Is it true? You are a human from 1,000 years ago?" A red berry princess asked. "You're a living relic! You _must _share some of your stories!" A slimy pile princess said. Tony blushed a bit. "Er... um..."

"Sorry, girls, but he's busy at the moment." Breakfast Princess said, wrapping her arms around Tony's shoulders. Tony's face practically glowed red. The princesses looked at eachother before stepping away. Tony smiled. "Well, that's the second time you've saved me today. I really owe you one!"

"Well, how about breakfast? Later today?"

"I'd like that."

Tony was suddenly pulled from his conversation by his name being called. "Tony! Dude! Get over here! You've gotta meet someone!" Jake called. Tony nodded and got up, but BP held his hand. "Hurry back." She said.

"Tony, I'd like you to meet Marceline." Finn said. Tony raised his eyebrows. "_This _is Marceline?"

"Yep! Marceline the Vampire Queen!"

Tony's mind suddenly flashed to his violent blood drawing earlier that day. "V-Vampire _Queen_? Erm... n-nice to meet you." He held his hand out nervously. Marceline shook it and laughed. "Ha! Don't worry, dude. I won't bite. I don't think I ever got to thank you for saving me... and feeding me." She licked her lips. Tony sweat a bit. "You know, you weren't half-bad. It's been awhile since I've had real blood. Though I almost turned you into an empty juice box." Marceline said. Tony inwardly panicked at her comparison.

The meeting began again as soon as everyone was seated. Most of the second half was PB giving a long lecture on the science of time and dimensional manipulation. Everyone, even Tony, clocked out at some point. Eventually, she finished off with instructions on what to do about the portals. "These portals are going to appear randomly throughout our world. At the moment, there is no known solution. However, if you come across a portal or a creature of the portal, please be cautious. These creatures are from other dimensions. They could be scared and confused at first. If they are in fact evil, keep away from the creature until it can be contained. That concludes this Emergency Princess Gathering. Dismissed!"

Breakfast Princess gave Tony a kiss on the cheek before departing. Tony waved and walked to his friends. "So what's the plan now?" He asked. PB shook her head. "I don't know. If those portals keep opening up, our world might tear itself apart. The only thing we can do now is wait. I'm going to find a way to fix this. I have to." She said. Finn smiled. "Don't worry, Peebs. We've got your back. This problem will blow over in no time!" PB looked down.

"... I hope you're right."


	14. Swords & Solutions

**Several Weeks After the Meeting... **

PB was standing in front of the monitors, exhaustion beginning to take her. No matter what equation, no matter what algorithm, the results were always the same: failure. PB had been working for weeks, juggling her princess duties, her research, and trying to solve this crisis. Peppermint Butler suddenly opened the door. "Princess? Are you alright?" He brought in a plate of food. The Princess groaned in response. "Princess, you must rest! You'll die of exhaustion long before the fabric of time collapses!" He said. PB tried to reply, but all that came out was a tired murmur. Peppermint Butler smiled sadly before bringing over a blanket and placing it on PB. Thus, she began to snore. The butler smiled before leaving the room.

"Hyaa!" Tony yelled, swinging a wooden sword at Finn. The blue boy easily dodged and kicked Tony back. Tony tried to get up, but Finn held the point the his neck. "My win!" He held his fists up triumphantly before helping Tony up. A robot watched them from afar, sitting next to Jake. "Yo, Rattleballs! What do you think of Tony? A natural, amIright?" The yellow dog said. The robot nodded. "Yes. A natural bonehead. He doesn't know anything of swordplay. He treats the sword like a tool rather than an extension of himself." He said. Jake stayed silent for a moment. "Sooo... can you help him?" He asked. Rattleballs sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

Tony stood and looked at his wooden sword. "This looks way easier in the movies." He asked. Finn put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Don't worry, dude. You'll get the hang of it."

"I guess. Maybe I'm not cut out for this? I should be helping Bubblegum in the lab."

"Nonsense!" Rattleballs exclaimed. He snatched the sword from Tony. "The way of the sword is a necessary teaching. Without it, you are no better than an infant! Now-" Suddenly, there was a beeping sound. Rattleballs looked at his watch. "Oh my. This lesson will have to continue tomorrow. I'm late for my afternoon meditation. Good day." He waved as he left.

Tony looked at Finn and Jake. "I'm gonna head to the Candy Kingdom to see if PB needs some help." He said. "That's cool, dude. Need a ride?" Jake said. Tony smiled. "That'd be great. Sword practice today got me exhausted."

Jake dropped Tony off at the gate. The Candy Kingdom seemed cheerful enough. However, things have changed in the past few weeks. The portals randomly opening throughout the multiverse have brought new denizens to Ooo. People and creatures of all shapes and sizes were huddled around several campfires outside of the Candy Kingdom wall. _'I guess it's official. This is now a refugee camp.'_

The citizens were smiling and playing nonetheless. However, when Tony arrived at the castle, Peppermint Butler greeted him at the door with a worried look. "Ah, Tony! How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I came to see if the princess needs help in the lab."

"Oh, now isn't a good time. The Princess is resting. Please come with me to the dining hall. You must be starving."

"Alright."

Peppermint Butler led Tony to the dining hall. "What would you like?" The butler asked. "Uh... just a sandwich, thanks."

Peppermint Butler returned with a plate of two sandwiches. Conveniently, just after they finished eating, a tired Princess Bubblegum entered the room, yawning. "Oh, hey Tony. What's up? Where's Finn and Jake?" Tony raised an eyebrow at PB. Her hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. _'She's working herself halfway to death!' _He thought. The Princess sat while Peppermint Butler left to get another sandwich. Tony scratched the back of his head. "I, uh, came to see if I could help." He said. The Princess smiled. "That's sweet, but I'm afraid I've reached a dead end. I've checked and rechecked all of my data, but nothing came up. I don't know what else to do." She said. Peppermint Butler brought her sandwich. Tony stood. "What!? You can't just give up now!" PB sighed. "I know, but I've got nothing. The only way we can stop the portals is to find that cube, but that's impossible because it could be anywhere in the infinite cosmos!" Tony sat back down, arms crossed. "If only we could make our own portals." He said. PB was the middle of chewing her sandwich before she paused. After a moment, she spit out her food. "Eureka! Tony! You are a genius!" She stood. "I have to return to the lab!" Tony stood. "Do you need any help?" He asked. "No thanks, Tony. You've done more than enough! I'll see you later!" PB said before leaving. Tony blinked before sitting back down and pulling out a cell phone.

"Yo Jake! Could you give me a ride home?"


	15. Grocery Shopping

"Where are we going?" Tony asked. He was currently in a large pancake chariot with Breakfast Princess. The Princess smiled. "We are going to Grocery Kingdom. I need to pick up a few things." Tony scratched his head. "Groceries? But your kingdom is literally _made_ of food." He said. The Princess raised an eyebrow. "Do you have something more important to do than hang out with me?" She asked. Tony put his hands up, defensively. "Eh... no! No, of course not! Heh..." He began to sweat. The Princess smiled smugly. "I'm just kidding. You've been so busy helping Finn and Jake these past few weeks that we haven't had time to, you know, hang out. I thought this would be a good idea." She said. Tony relaxed a bit. "Cool, but _grocery shopping_?" He said. Breakfast Princess giggled. "You'll see."

Tony was shocked. "That's... no way." He was currently looking at a colossal structure bigger than any he'd seen in his life. Breakfast Princess remained smug. "Welcome to the Grocery Kingdom. The largest grocery store in Ooo." She said. As they walked inside, Tony still couldn't believe it. The inside was bustling with people and creatures of all variations. There were hundreds upon hundreds of floors and escalators and ski lifts galore. Breakfast Princess grabbed Tony's hand. "C'mon!"

The duo walked through the store, hand in hand, looking at the sights. "This place is like an indoor amusement park. Is this where everyone gets their food?" Tony asked. BP nodded. "Most people. This isn't the only grocery store in Ooo, but it is the most favorable." Tony looked around. "I can see why. A store so big it's a kingdom on its own!" Suddenly, his stomach growled. "Heh. This place wouldn't happen to have any restaurants, would it?" He said, sheepishly. Breakfast Princess playfully rolled her eyes. "Come on."

After a quick stop at a sandwich kiosk, the duo continued on their way. Breakfast Princess led Tony around, buying things that caught her fancy. By the time they left their fifth store, Tony was holding a huge stack of boxes and bags. Breakfast Princess stood beside him, smiling. "Are you okay, dear?" She asked. Tony was practically sweating, but smiled. "I-I'm fine. Gah..."

"Here, let me help." Breakfast Princess clapped her hands and several Syrup Guards approached. "Can you take these back to the car?" She asked. The Guards nodded and grabbed the bags, causing Tony to sigh in relief. "Thanks."

"No worries. Now onto the next store!"

"...oh no..."

The duo shopped for hours until Breakfast Princess changed course. "Come on. I want you to see something." She said. Tony followed her to a ski lift that led straight to the roof. "Where are we going?" Tony asked. Breakfast Princess smiled. "We're going up. I've always wanted to see something up there." She said.

It wasn't long until they did reach it, and Tony gasped.

The sunset.

On the rooftop at this height, they were well above the clouds and the setting sun looked beautiful. "It's even better than I imagined..." BP said. She leaned on Tony. They sat in silence for a few moments before Tony broke the silence. "Oh! Almost forgot!" He ruffled through his pockets until he found it. "Here it is. Uh... BP? I... I know I've been preoccupied with this crazy dimensional junk lately. That's not really an excuse for anything, but know that I won't ever forget about you. You... mean a lot to me." Tony blushed like a madman as he gave BP her gift. She gasped. It was a small coin purse in the shape of a sunny-side-up egg. "Where did you get this?"

"I bought it at one of the stores. I didn't know if you'd like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a Princess. I'm just... meh. I can't get all of those fancy things."

Breakfast Princess looked at her gift and held it to her heart. "Oh, Tony. You don't need to be some prince to impress me. You're already _my _prince. I love this present." She hugged him. Tony felt relieved. When she broke the hug, they looked into eachother's eyes. They both blushed before leaning forward, connecting their lips.

The kiss only lasted several seconds, but it was good just the same. It was their first _real _kiss. They looked at eachother again before blushing and looking away, smiling. They scooted closer to one another and leaned on eachother. _'This. This is bliss.' _They thought in unison, watching the sunset.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I intended this one to be a little update on Tony and Breakfast Princess' relationship. The next chapter will be more exciting!


	16. Composition: Finn

PB sighed. This experiment was beginning to prove futile. Every trial went through the same motions: It starts to work, ripples, then explodes. She wanted to give up, but knew she couldn't.

There was too much on the line.

PB went up to her machine: a small metal podium with two metal antennas sticking out on either side. PB hit the start button and stepped back. The machine hummed to life and shook. The antennas began to spark as the energy around them became unstable. Suddenly, a small hole appeared in between them. It wasn't a light or a mirage, but a literal hole in the fabric of reality. It enlarged until it was about the size of a beach ball.

PB stepped back and winced as the portal began to ripple like water in a pond. The princess closed her eyes, waiting for it to explode...

When it didn't, she opened one eye to find, to her surprise, that the portal restabilized. PB gasped and stared in awe until she realized she needed to test the modifications she added. PB picked up an apple and cut an "x" into the side before throwing it into the portal. It rippled momentarily before spitting out another apple. PB examined this one. The "x" was gone! This wasn't the same apple!

PB smiled at her success.

Later...

Finn, Tony, and Jake hurried to the Candy Kingdom. PB had called them frantically over the phone. While they couldn't quite understand her words, they understood that she needed to see them urgently. They hurried past the refugee camps and the Candy Village all the way to the castle. Before Peppermint Butler could even greet them, they barged in and ran to the lab.

Finn practically bust down the door. "Princess! Are you... alright?" PB was sitting calmly with a cup of tea in her hands. "Hello, boys. Glad you made it." Jake gasped for breath. "Princess... the phone... panic... but... not?" He stammered. PB giggled. "Sorry about that. I just made the greatest breakthrough in our problem! I guess I was a bit excited. Peppermint Butler brought me some tea to chill out with." She explained. The butler bowed, happily.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Breakthrough? How so?" PB set her tea down and walked to a small machine with two antennas sticking out of it. She casually pressed the button and leaned on her table, sipping her tea. The boys noticed that their usually exhausted friend had a sudden change in attitude.

Then they saw why.

A large portal opened up before them. Tony gasped. "No way. I was only kidding when I said to make a portal, but... PB, you are incredible!"

"I know."

Finn walked up to the portal. "This is bananas, Peebs..." He reached out toward the portal. "What would happen if-"

"STOP!"

Finn paused just before touching the portal. PB put her hands up. "Back. Away. _Slowly_." She instructed. After Finn did, PB sighed in relief and grabbed an apple. She quickly scratched an "x" into it. She held it up for them to see. "Watch closely." PB threw the apple in. Suddenly, another apple popped out. This time, however, it was green. "It changed the apple?" Jake asked. PB shook her head. "Nope. It took a different apple. I calibrated this portal to take things with similar compositions and bring them to eachother. The apple I threw in is in another universe while this apple is here and has a similar makeup."

Tony looked at the apple in awe. "That's incredible! How does it work on people?"

"I haven't tested it on any living things, but I don't plan to. This machine is going to help us find that power source cube. All I need is something the cube is made of. Then it gets pulled to us. Easy peasy." PB said. Tony rubbed his head. "Do you know what it's made of? I don't remember the good professor telling me." He said. PB thought for a moment. "Hm... since it can house nuclear reactions for such a long period of time at such compression, the stuff has to be stronger than titanium. I... I just don't know of anything like it. We may need to visit the site of your old lab." She said. Tony gulped. He had no plans to visit his old school. It would bring up bad memories.

But, he had a duty.

"Alright. When do we go?" Tony asked. PB thought for a moment. "We will have to wait until I can pinpoint the location. You're not in the same place as you were 1,000 years ago. You know, with the Earth's rotation and whatnot." Jake put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Are you sure you can go back to your old digs? It wouldn't be too... dramatic?" Tony smiled and nodded.

Finn put a hand on his chin. "Yo, Peebs. How are you supposed to know when you find the cube with the portal? If there are an infinite amount of universes out there, couldn't you accidentally take another thing?" He said. PB nodded. "That's incredibly likely, but there is no other way. We'll have to use our own process of elimination. I could narrow down the portal's calibration, but that only goes so far." She explained. Finn thought for a moment and walked toward the group.

Until he tripped.

Finn quickly tried to grab something to stop his fall, but unfortunately, the portal was in his reach. His hand touched the portal and the ground began to shake. The portal once again began to ripple as it became unstable. Finn backed away and watched in wide-eyed horror at his mistake.

The portal shook and rippled until something popped out.

_Someone_ popped out.

The figure shakily got up and grunted. It stood unsteadily and rubbed its eyes before looking at the group. "What the...!" It suddenly held its fists up. "Who are you!? Where am I!?" The voice was definitely female. Finn and Jake squinted at the silhouette. _'No way...' _They thought in unison.

PB held up her hands. "Be calm. We are not your enemies. I am Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom." The girl stepped back in obvious shock before regaining her composure. "That's... impossible!" She said. PB was getting curious. "Tell us. What is your name?" She asked. The girl relaxed a bit, but still had confusion written on her face as she stepped forward into the light. Finn and Jake gasped at what they saw. The girl kept her fists raised as she introduced herself.

"My name is Fionna."


	17. Same Difference

Fionna looked around frantically. "This place... it looks just like Gumball's lab! And you..." Fionna slowly approached PB. "No... impossible." She looked at Finn and Jake. "Y-you can't be real!" She said. Finn stood and pointed at Fionna. "We can't be real? _You _can't be real!"

"I'm as real as that stupid hat on your head!"

"Look who's talking! I'm real!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

PB rubbed her forehead. "Everyone, hold it! You're _both _real." She said. Jake shook his head. "Peebs, that's not possible. This girl was in a stupid fanfiction the Ice King wrote! How do we know this _Fionna _isn't some shape-shifting brain-eater!" He said. PB smiled. "Simple! Fionna, please show me your leg."

The doppelganger reluctantly complied. PB examined the leg before smiling. "She's real. Look!" She pointed to a small scar. "Finn, remember that trampoline incident with the Ice King?" The boy nodded and pointed to his very own scar. "Yeah, but how does she have it?"

PB rubbed her chin. "It's quite simple. You two are the same person! She's from a universe where the XY and XX chromosomes of the denizens. have been mixed up!" Finn, Jake, and Fionna stared at PB. She sighed. Tony spoke up. "In her universe, everyone has a different gender!" Finn and Jake nodded in understanding. Fionna stared intently at Tony.

"Who are you?" She asked. Tony raised an eyebrow. "I'm Tony. Wait, isn't there another me in your world?" Fionna shook her head. Tony looked at PB. The princess looked a bit concerned. "That's not normal. If you got taken from the past, then there should be an infinite number of you that had the same fate. The fact that Fionna's never seen you is... concerning..."

Fionna stepped toward Tony. "The past? Are... are you a human?!" Tony nodded, nervously. _'Here we go again.' _

After what felt like hours of calming Fionna down, everyone decided to sit down and discuss what should happen next. "So, I'm guessing Fionna can't jump back through the portal?" Finn asked. PB nodded. "Correct. If she does, she'll not only bring another version of herself, but she'll also land in a completely random universe!" She explained. Fionna gulped.

Tony tried to contribute to the group, but was still trying to figure out why his other version wasn't existing in Fionna's world. PB noticed his concern. "Tony, I may have a theory." He looked at her. PB cleared her throat. "When you were picked up from your time, the energy released caused an opposite effect throughout the multiverse. Think of it like an EMP multiplied by infinity. All other versions of you never had the chance to leave their times. The pulse may still be going on as we speak!" Tony thought for a moment. "So, I'm the only 'me' in all of reality who got here? That means... the other ones never escaped the Mushroom War... because of me?" He suddenly felt depressed... and jealous.

The others got to stay with their families.

Tony looked up to see everyone staring at him. He forced a smile. "I'm alright! Really. We should be focusing on Fionna's problem. How can we get her home?" PB stood and walked to her machine. "It would take some time, but I can try to reverse my calibration settings on the portal. But I think we should hold off on it." Fionna stood now. "Why?"

"Fionna, what were you doing before you got here?"

"I was in Prince Gumball's lab. He was about to show me and Cake a machine. It was supposed to solve the problem of all the earthquakes in Aaa."

"Hmm... then we're not the only ones affected. Fionna, the reason for the earthquakes is Tony here. His trip through time had some... side effects..."

PB began explaining the situation to Fionna. After it was done, the girl looked down. "I see. Then I agree with your plan. We'll find the parts for this cube and solve this mess. Then I can get the math back home!" She said. PB nodded. She walked to a counter and got a large blueprint. She laid it on the table for the group.

"Here's the plan..."

Tony, Finn, and Fionna rode on Jake's back to the treehouse. Finn and Jake agreed to take the girl in until she got home. Tony felt confused. Usually, he was a bit nervous around girls, but this was different.

She was Finn. Finn was his best friend. She is his best friend? She had never known the other version of himself.

Tony's head began to hurt.

All he knew was that knowing she was Finn gave him some comfort around her. _'No need to get to know someone you already know! Or don't know? Knowing, but only one of us- GAH! Forget it.' _

PB had told them the plan and, in Tony's opinion, it was risky. It would take a few days to get the supplies, and Tony figured he'd spend some time with his friends and Breakfast Princess, just in case the plan went haywire. Tony gulped.

When the trio got to the treehouse, Fionna stood in the doorway and looked around. The house was so much like hers. Scratch that. It was _exactly _like hers with little to no difference. It should have been comforting, but it wasn't. In fact, it was sad. She was in her home that wasn't her with a boy that was her but wasn't her. It made her sad, but she smiled at the thought of Cake going crazy at her for living with boys.

Finn let Fionna take his bed while he slept on the couch with Tony. The boys looked up at the ceiling. "Hey, man. You awake?" Finn asked. "Yeah." Tony answered.

"It's kind of messing me up that I'm sleeping upstairs."

"Or is she sleeping down here?" Tony chuckled at his own joke. Finn, however, did not.

"Dude!"

"Sorry. Just try to get some sleep. I'm a bit more worried about PB's plan. It sounds dangerous."

"Don't worry. There's, eh, nothing to worry about... heh..." Tony could sense the nerves in Finn's voice, but decided not to push it.

He closed his eyes as sleep came surprisingly easy to him.


	18. Party Games

Fionna's face showed sheer determination. This was quickly becoming the most important battle of her young life. She poised herself before running towards Breakfast Princess and slicing her in half.

Fionna put the controller down and smiled triumphantly. Breakfast Princess put her controller down in defeat. B-Mo just danced around. The princess groaned. "No fair! You kept using that stupid punch attack!" Fionna pumped a fist in the air. "That's the only non-special attack I have!"

The girls argued back and forth while Tony, Finn, and Jake sat in the dining room, eating lunch. "How long have they been playing?" Finn asked. Tony shrugged. "I believe this is their..." He counted his fingers. "Sixth battle. Fionna hasn't lost yet." Finn smiled in pride. "Makes sense."

Breakfast Princess admitted defeat after a few more bouts and went to the table, face down. Tony pushed an egg sandwich towards her. She smiled and gratefully accepted.

Fionna stood up triumphantly. "Who else wants to try their luck!" She challenged. Finn stood and grinned. "Bring it on!" This would be a battle for the ages...

It was hopeless. Finn and Fionna couldn't land a single blow on eachother because they kept doing the exact same attacks.

Finn punched. Fionna punched at the same time.

Finn kicked. Fionna kicked at the same time.

Finn used a special move. Fionna used a special move etc.

Tony and BP watched in awe. Jake had left the room a while ago. "This is incredible! Since you guys are the same person, you have the same strategies! Hilarious!" Tony said. Finn and Fionna were too engrossed in their game to listen. Every attack had a counter attack. The only time the sync was broken was when Jake ran in. "Guys!"

Finn looked just as Fionna pressed her punch button. In a flash of combos and kicks, Fionna beat Finn's character with little difficulty. The human boy stared at the screen, dumbfounded. "Cheap move." Fionna stuck her tongue out at him.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Hold up, you guys. I just got off the phone with Princess Bubblegum. She said that tonight she's holding a special Kingdom Slumber Party!" Tony looked a bit surprised. "That's strange. I figured she'd be more worried about preparing for our little journey."

"That's what I said, but she said for this slumber party she'll be inviting all of Ooo's Princesses! Something about having fun while we can."

Tony gulped while BP smiled. "That sounds nice. I think I'll go! What about you?" Tony shifted his feet. "I don't know. I'm not much of a socialite. I'm more of a wallflower." BP grabbed his arm. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Jake stretched his arm and nudged Tony. "Dude, if PB is inviting the Princesses, you might find a cute-" Finn and Fionna smacked Jake in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that-" He stopped talking when he saw Breakfast Princess squeezing Tony's arm. Jake quickly reworded his statement. "Uh... you might f-find a... erm... a cute recipe... yeah! A recipe! That is what I was going to say... heh..."

Tony chuckled, nervously. "I-it's alright, Jake. I... think I will go to the party!" BP calmed a bit. "Awesome!"

Everyone sighed in relief.

Tony, Finn, and Fionna rode Jake toward Princess Bubblegum's castle. Finn wore his red one piece pajamas while Fionna borrowed some from him. Tony wore some pajama pants with egg designs (bought by a certain somebody at the Grocery Kingdom) and a normal black t-shirt. Breakfast Princess had left to get ready only a half-hour before.

Tony felt increasingly nervous due to Finn describing his experiences with Candy Zombies and Anarchist civilisations. "Well, these slumber parties sound... eventful." Tony felt his stomach flip.

Upon arrival, Tony decided to wait outside for BP. It was the polite thing to do. It wasn't even that long until she did arrive. She rode in a carriage that resembled a syrup bottle. Tony noticed her attire was similar to his, but just a bit tight, making him blush. "You didn't have to wait for me." BP said, grabbing the boy's hand.

"It wasn't a problem."

"You ready to go in?"

"Lead the way!"

Finn's arms moved in an inhuman wiggle as he danced around with the other Princesses. He laughed until he saw Fionna- she was leaning against a wall. PB had already introduced her before the dancing commenced. Finn made his way over to her. "Fionna? What's wrong?" He asked. The girl looked at him. "These Princesses. I know them. Or I don't. In Aaa, these girls are dudes! This is really messing me up!" Fionna rubbed her forehead in frustration. Finn leaned against the wall next to her. He felt bad for Fionna, but didn't know how to make her feel better. _'Wait a minute! She's me! I know _exactly _what'll make her feel better!' _He grabbed her hand. "Come on!"

Tony and Breakfast Princess watched in amusement as Finn danced with Fionna, the latter beginning to cheer up. Tony felt sympathy with her. After all, they had similar problems.

BP finally convinced Tony to dance after a few minutes of begging. He sighed and gave in. While his dancing left much to be desired, the same could be said about a select few of the other dancers. _'Well, this isn't so bad. I was probably nervous for nothing-' _His thoughts were interrupted by Slime Princess yelling. "Who wants to play Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

Tony sat down with Finn, Fionna, Jake, BP, and every princess in Ooo in a circle. He sweat a bit and blushed. Breakfast Princess put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. With all of these people here, you shouldn't get picked." Tony sighed in relief. "You're right! I'm worried for nothing. The odds of me getting picked are- what's wrong?" BP was looking in front of her in horror. Tony followed her gaze.

He figured names were being pulled from a hat or something, but nope. A bottle was spun.

And it landed in him.

"Wha? Who- but-" One of the banana guards dragged Tony to the closet where the bottle spinner was waiting, It was a girl about his age. Her body glowed orange and her hair swayed like fire. Tony remembered Finn telling him about her: the Flame Princess. The human boy snuck a quick peek back at his friends. BP looked nervous while Jake, Finn, and Fionna looked on in shock. Tony was about to say something in protest, but the closet door closed before he could.

The closet was illuminated by the light of Flame Princess's flames. She sat across from Tony, arms wrapped around her knees, looking down. Tony was doing the same. It was only a minute or so before the silence was broken. "So... what's it like ruling a kingdom?" Tony asked. The princess stayed silent for a moment before answering. "It's alright."

"That's good."

"Yep."

Awkward silence.

FP sighed. "Uh, I hate to ask this, but are we supposed to do... _something_?"

"Uh..."

"Sorry, it's just that Lumpy Space Princess said that anyone who goes in the closet has to do something scandalous."

"Eh... I've never played before, but I, erm, have a girlfriend...so..."

"Right, of course."

"We could just wait out the seven minutes. What do you want to talk about?"

FP twiddled her thumbs a moment. Tony didn't know if he was sweating from nerves or the heat this fiery girl was giving off. Finally, she decided on a subject. "Do humans lie a lot?"

Tony was a bit shocked. The question seemed to come out of nowhere, so he took a moment to think. Finally, he sighed. "Well, in my honest opinion... yes. Although, they're not all bad lies."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in my time, lying was one of those things that no one really minded when it was done just right. For example, if someone has a big nose or ears, I wouldn't say that to them. It would just make them feel bad. People need to have self confidence."

"So, all humans tell small lies?"

"No!" He sighed. "Okay, I'm going to be completely honest with you. Yes, humans lie, but not all the time! For the most part, I'd like to believe we're pretty honest. Like... eh... Finn! Yeah, he's a hero!"

Flame Princess sighed. Tony raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Who told me what now?"

"Finn."

"Ah! Yes. He said you and him used to be a... thing and you... dumped... him..." Tony trailed off as the awkwardness increased. FP looked down. "Did he tell you why?"

"No... what's wrong?"

"I broke up with Finn because he lied to me."

"How bad was it?"

"I almost killed the Ice King and destroyed his kingdom."

"Wow! Okay. That is _not _an okay lie. Why did he do it?"

"I... don't know. I was so mad... I just left."

Tony and FP sat in the closet in silence again.

4 minutes to go.

FP looked around. "Have... have you told a lie since you've come here?" Tony looked down. He really had to think about it. Sure, he didn't have anything to hide since he came, but he must've told at least one white lie. After a moment, he was pleased to admit he hasn't.

"I can't seem to recall any lies, but that doesn't mean I've never lied. But since arriving in Ooo, no. I have not."

Flame Princess smiled. "That's good to know... um... I have a question. Would you like to... um... be my friend?"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I only like friends I can trust."

"Well... okay! I'll be your friend."

FP smiled. She crawled toward Tony. "Thanks." She whispered before giving Tony a small peck on the cheek. It left a minor red burn in a lip shape.

The time ran out and the duo left the closet. They walked back to the circle, looking away from the others' stares. Tony returned to his spot between Breakfast Princess and Finn, both of whom immediately began interrogating him.

"What happened in there?"

"What did you do?"

"What did she do?"

"Is that a... kiss?!"

"You made out!?"

Tony calmed them. "Guys, it's fine. We didn't do anything. We just talked. She gave a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for the conversation. Besides, she's made of _fire_." BP and Finn calmed down a bit, regaining rational thought. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm still a bit messed up about her." Finn explained. Tony pat his shoulder. "It's alright, man. I'm just glad it's all over wi- what's wrong?"

Finn looked in shock as the bottle landed on Tony again. "Oh no."

From there, the night went embarrassingly downhill. Several times, the bottle landed on Tony. Each encounter was a bit worse than the last.

Wildberry Princess sat across from him giving compliments, which wasn't so bad.

Lizard Princess did the same, but caressed him with her tail.

Lumpy Space Princess was a bit more aggressive, charging at him with her lips puckered. He held her back for the entirety of the seven minutes.

The worst encounter had to be his time with Jungle Princess. She immediately launched at him, clawing and smooching. That one ended with lipstick marks all over his face, partially torn clothes, and an awkward explanation to BP.

Soon, the games were through and everyone settled into their sleeping bags. Tony tried be one of the last to sleep, terrified of what would happen to him if he did. He looked over at Finn and Fionna. They were in separate sleeping bags, but they still nuzzled close to one another.

Tony smiled, knowingly.


	19. Ocean of Time

Finn let out a deep breath. Tony looked over at him. "You alright?"

"Uh... yeah. Just some..." Finn trailed. Jake pat his shoulder. Tony looked over at Fionna, who had a similar uneasiness. Princess Bubblegum comforted her.

Currently, the group was standing at the edge of a cliff, wearing diving suits. Before them, a vast ocean laid, the tops of ruined buildings poking out. It took them a few days to get here, but it was finally time.

PB's plan was about to commence.

The princess looked at her comrades. "Okay, everyone. I've pinpointed the location of Tony's old lab. Unfortunately, it's in these underwater ruins. You must remember, this area was extremely affected by the War. These suits should keep us safe from remaining radiation, but there are dangerous creatures here. Mutants more dangerous than most of Ooo's monsters. I've equipped the suits with air jets in case we need a quick escape. We're going to travel in groups. Finn, Fionna. You two are the most capable of handling yourselves, so you'll search the east quadrant of the city. Jake, Tony, and I will search the west. We'll meet back here in a few hours. If you find anything important, use your communicators. You got all that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright. Let's go!"

The group dove into the dark depths, splitting up immediately. Finn and Fionna swam toward several tall buildings while PB, Tony, and Jake swam toward a highway.

Finn and Fionna looked around. The buildings were full of skeletons from a time before. Finn and Fionna didn't bother to look for treasure. There was a more important mission, now. The duo looked around, trying to find any sign of a "sciencey" building. It was silent for a while until Finn broke said silence.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"Hm?" Fionna asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, uh, you know. How are you feeling about being in this world?"

"Oh, well... I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Just thought I'd make conversation since we might be here for a while... even if I am talking to myself."

Fionna laughed at that. "Well, I guess I feel pretty good about this world, but I also don't feel too good about it."

"How so?"

"I just miss all of my friends. I miss my sister, Cake. I miss everyone. Even if "they" are here, it just isn't the same."

Finn thought for a moment. "Yeah, I get that. I don't know what I would do without my peeps. And Jake... I guess I'd feel really depressed." He said. Fionna smiled a bit at his understanding.

Suddenly, a large silhouette zoomed through the water ahead of them. "What was that?"

Then it attacked.

Tony felt extremely saddened by what he was seeing. As his group swam down the highway, skeletal remains were scattered about. Bones upon bones of lost memories. Some of them were hugging smaller skeletons.

Tony suddenly felt nauseous.

PB looked at the human. "Tony, does any of this look familiar?" The boy shook his head. "Not yet."

Jake suddenly pointed forward. "Yo! Check it out!" Everyone looked to see the highway begin elevating out of the water. PB smiled. "Perfect. That'll give us a chance to get our bearings."

The group swam toward the elevated area, emerging from the water on a small expanse of highway. Tony was relieved by the area's lack of skeletons. PB looked ahead. "It looks like this road goes on for some time. We may have to walk a few miles."

Jake put his hands around his helmet, preparing to remove it. PB quickly smacked his hands away. "Jake! What are you doing!?"

The dog shrugged. "I was just gonna turn big. I can't stretch out in this suit and it'll be a lot faster!" PB shook her head. "Sorry, Jake, but we don't know how far the radiation reaches. It isn't safe outside of the suits. We're just going to have to walk."

They didn't have to walk far before finding something spectacular. Tony looked out at the ocean, but his eyes caught sight of a green sign on the highway. He only glanced at it, but had to take a double take. He looked at the sign, his mouth suddenly curling into a smile. "Guys..." He said as he read the sign.

**State Science Center**

**2 Miles **

PB and Jake stood beside Tony. "Is... is that it?" Jake asked. Tony stayed silent, nodding. PB smiled and pressed a button on her helmet. "Finn. Fionna. Are you there?"

_"..." _

"Guys? You there?"

_"..." _

"Yo!"

_"... Eh! Peebs? Uh... what's up?" _There were sounds of a struggle and a brief growl in the background. PB suddenly felt worried. "Finn? What's going on?"

_"Nothing we can't handle... I think. Whoa!" _There was another growl.

"What was that!?"

_"Just a sea monster. Fionna has it in a headlock at the moment. Did you guys find something?" _

"Uh... yeah. Are you two gonna be alright?"

_"Yeah. This thing is getting tired. Could you call back in like... 10 minutes?" _There was the sound of a snap and a pained roar.

_"Actually, make that 5 minutes." _

Finn removed his hand from the communicator and rejoined the fight. The creature they were fighting was a few meters long and it was slim. It had 4 eyes and webbed limbs. Its jaws were lined with razor sharp teeth. Fionna threw a punch at it, causing it to screech and turn away... straight towards Finn. The human boy kicked at the creature, launching it back at Fionna.

It went on like a creature volleyball game. The water resistance seemingly had no effect on the force of their strikes. It wasn't long before the creature regained its composure and swam away in fear.

Finn and Fionna fist-bumped. "Nice moves, dude!" Fionna said.

Finn grinned. "Not too bad yourself, dude!"

"You were all like Bow! Pow!"

"Don't forget when you went like Kachow!"

They laughed together until they realized they were in close proximity of eachother. They blushed and quickly looked away. That was when PB called back.

_"Guys? You okay?" _

Finn coughed before pressing his communicator. "Peebs? Yeah, we're alright. We'll be right there."

It didn't take long for Finn and Fionna to catch up with the others and hear of the amazing discovery. "Your old lab is close? Awesome! Let's get going!" The group hurried down the highway for a very uneventful mile and a half before the highway submerged again. Once underneath, the ruins were clear in the distance. Tony couldn't help but feel his stomach turn at what he'd find.

As they approached, more skeletons were seen, along with the shells of former cars. PB pulled out a small device. It began to beep. "We're close. What we need is inside. Tony... are you sure you can do this?"

The boy gulped and nodded. "Let's do this."

Entering the building was the most mysterious part. None of them knew what they'd find behind the doors. Fortunately, only a few mutated fish scurried out.

Inside, the building was desolate. No skeletons were in sight, which was both relieving and concerning. "This is weird. This place was never so empty back then." PB looked around. "Maybe everyone sought refuge from the bomb."

"... maybe."

Tony felt his heart wrench as he led the group toward the very room he stood in all those centuries ago. He passed the very rooms Dr. Kingsley had shown him, each containing rusted and decaying wrecks of the formerly glorious machines. Everyone could feel the tension as they reached the door. Tony reached for the handle, slowly opening the door.

The room was in ruin. Parts of the walls were caved in. The once great time machine was now an obsolete paperweight. However, Tony gasped at the most unsettling sight: A lone skeleton sat at a table. It was wearing a lab coat. "Whoa... Is that one of the scientists?" Finn asked. Tony nodded. PB approached the corpse and raised it, looking for a nametag. Everyone else began looking around the room for what they needed. PB examined the tag. "This scientist... his name was Kingsley."

Tony stiffened.

PB continued. "Dr. Albus J. Kingsley." She suddenly noticed Tony's stillness. "Tony? Did you know this man?"

Everyone remained silent for a moment, waiting for his answer.

"... no. Let's just... ah... let's just focus on our mission..." He snuck a peek at the corpse. _'He must have worked on getting me back... obviously it was for naught... I'm sorry... Dr. Kingsley.' _PB cast a worried glance at Tony, but pushed her worries aside.

The group looked around the room for what they needed. Unfortunately, it wasn't easy. They looked in every cupboard and crevice. Every nook and cranny.

Not a thing was found.

"This is strange. If this is the room you were in, Tony, wouldn't the scientists have their precious materials here? Hm... unless..." PB trailed and swam toward a wall. She began knocking on it. Tony raised an eyebrow. "Princess? What are you doing?"

"If the power source is made of a priceless, strong metal, I wouldn't keep it in plain sight..."

Suddenly, the wall sounded hollow. Jake's eyes widened. "No way..." PB felt around the wall and nodded. "Okay... swim back everyone." She raised her arm and pressed a button, firing a thin laser at the hollow wall. Carefully, she carved out a square of the wall. It only took a moment, but afterward, Finn and Tony pulled away wall. Everyone's eyes widened at the contents.

Cubes.

Cubes just like the one Tony had. PB swam forward. "This is it."

Suddenly, a hissing was heard. Everyone looked toward the door to see the mutated fish Finn and Fionna had fought earlier. Finn swam forward. "Hey! Get out of here! Unless you want another ride on the knuckle train!" He said. The fish backed away... only for another to approach.

And another.

And another.

And a dozen others.

The group was surrounded. PB slowly removed a small sack from a pocket on her suit. She carefully reached in and grabbed some cubes. "Guys... distract them... I'm going to get the cubes... when I say go... use the air jets..." PB whispered. The group stayed completely still, except for PB.

It was a standoff. The fish were shifting focus from the princess to the rest of the group. The tension felt as if it would last forever...

Until Jake coughed and the fish attacked.

Jake mentally cursed himself.


	20. Big Fish, Little Fish

Finn and Fionna punched away at the mutant fish. When one was pushed away, two more took its place. Tony and Jake guarded PB, who was gathering the cubes in a small sack she brought along. The fish each snapped their razor sharp teeth at the group. Luckily, the suits were durable, but they wouldn't last long.

PB grabbed the last of the cubes. "Guys! I got them! Let's get out of here!" The group beat away a few more fish before following PB into a different hallway.

The group swam as fast as they could as the swarm of fish chased them. PB looked back at Tony. "Do you know how to get out of here!?" She yelled. Tony nodded. "Follow me!"

The group began zigging and zagging through different hallways until they reached the exit doors. They burst out of the building as PB began giving her instructions. "Okay, guys! It's time to use the air compressors!"

"Uh... PB?" Finn said.

"First, we have to position it right behind-"

"Yo! Peebs! Look!"

Finn was right. The fish suddenly scattered. Tony looked at them. "Huh. They must have given up." PB shook her head. "No... they were scared off."

"Scared off? By what?"

The water suddenly seemed to shake as a large shadow ascended from the depths. It rose and rose until it was level with the group. Jake steadily floated forward and poked the figure... leading to a large eye opening in front of him.

"Time to use the jets!" PB yelled, frantically reaching for her air jet. Everyone did the same just as the behemoth lunged. It was all black and had several eyes just as big as humans. It had several dorsal fins and short, webbed feet.

It was horror incarnate.

The group zoomed through the water with the jets, but the creature was keeping up with relative ease. In fact, it began snapping its teeth only inches away from Tony. Fortunately, it didn't get him. Unfortunately, it _did _nip his air compressor.

Tony suddenly flew upward like a rocket as he was launched by the sudden burst of air. The monster took no heed of the boy as he chased the others. No one noticed Tony flying above the surface.

The group swam until they reached the area of the highway above water. They quickly scooted up the dry area. Jake sighed. "Phew! That was close! It's a good thing that monster-"

The beast suddenly jumped onto the highway, crawling on its webbed feet. "...lives... in... water..." Jake trailed off. The group was cornered as the beast stalked forward, cracking the ancient highway. Finn and Fionna jumped forward, preparing to fight, but suddenly, a noise was heard. It was quiet at first, but grew louder. Even the creature began looking around in confusion. PB narrowed her eyes. "Is... is that-"

Her question was interrupted by the sudden impact of the creature's head from something falling from the sky. It exploded and squirted green goop all over the group and the surrounding area. "What the what!?" Fionna yelled. The group ran to the beast's head to investigate and found none other than a dazed Tony sitting in the green slop. "Dude! Are you alright?" Finn asked. Tony just smiled and fell unconscious.

"Ah! He still reeks!"

"Chill out, dude. Let the matoes' do their stuff."

"Well, could they do their stuff a bit faster? I think PB is about to throw up."

Tony heard this conversation as he came to. His vision was blurred at first, but it eventually cleared up. He looked around and found that he was in the RV PB brought them in... and he was in a tub of tomato juice in his underwear. Tony blushed a bit and sat straight. "What the- what happened?"

Finn smiled. "Whoa! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed and confused."

Jake stretched his arm around Tony. "Don't you worry, just let Old Jakey tell you what's up. Basically, you fell from the sky and crushed a monster's brain."

"What!?"

Finn put his hands up. "But it was totally awesome! But you were laying in stink brains. So we put you in this tub of tomato sauce."

"Ugh... where's Fionna and Bubblegum?"

"They're up front, driving. We should be back in the Candy Kingdom in a few days."

"Awesome! Now... uh, can I get out of this tub?"

Finn and Jake looked at eachother and smirked.

"Nope!" They screamed in unison as they began assaulting a screaming Tony with sponges.


	21. Fire Away

"And then I was shot up and out of the water! I swear, I was going to faint from all the screaming! When I landed, I thought it was over, but I actually landed on the beast's head!" Tony said, acting out the tale. At the moment, he was in the Fire Kingdom. Flame Princess had invited him and Breakfast Princess to a small tea party, the "tea" being molten lava. Tony and BP accepted the invitation, but politely declined the beverages.

Now, he had finished recounting his tale to his friends, who looked at him in shock. "Weren't you hurt?" FP asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm only human, but the beast's brains were enough to cushion my fall... but I'm still more sore than I've ever wanted to be." Tony winced as he sat back down.

Cinnamon Bun walked in, carrying a tray. "Anyone want any more tea and cookies?"

Flame Princess smiled. "No thank you, Cinnamon Bun. We're all good here."

"Okay." The Bun rolled out, while Tony watched in awe. He knew he should have been used to all this right now, but a talking cinnamon roll? 'I'm almost afraid to eat anything in this place!'

BP smiled at her boyfriend's dumbfounded face. "So, what does Bonnibel have in mind for the next step?" She asked. Tony rubbed his neck. "Well... she said that there were a few more calibration settings and she had to reignite the nuclear reactions within the cubes. After that, it's just a matter of sifting through the infinite possibilities of the multiverse. So... I have no idea. For now, I guess I can just chill out." Tony said. Breakfast Princess blushed a bit and smiled. "That's... good." She scooted closer to Tony.

Flame Princess smiled at the couple, but it also pained her to see them.

It reminded her of Finn.

She mentally slapped herself. What Finn did to her was unforgivable, if not just plain selfish! She had moved on already. 'Besides, from what Tony had told me, it would seem Finn has moved on as well...'

Back at the treehouse, Finn and Fionna were outside sparring. Jake was inside, napping, while B-MO and NEPTR watched Finn and Fionna. The humans parried eachother's moves, neither gaining the upper hand nor being at a disadvantage. B-MO and NEPTR were amazed at the battle, bu it was pretty even. Whenever Finn moved right, Fionna moved right. Whenever Fionna moved left, Finn moved left. The duo was at a stalemate.

It wasn't long before B-MO and NEPTR began to grow bored of the neverending battle. B-MO nudged its robotic friend. "I have an idea!" It said. The duo began whispering and giggling as they conceived a mischievous plan.

Finn and Fionna were growing tired from their bout. The two had perfectly matched eachother's moves to the point of stalemate. "I... am getting... tired..." Finn said. Fionna smirked. "Giving... up so... soon?"

"Never!"

It was at that moment B-MO calculated several trajectories while moving NEPTR left and right. When everything was set up just so, B-MO grinned. "NEPTR! Now!"

The pie robot quickly baked a pie, then launched it directly at the feet of Fionna, who was parrying Finn. This caused a domino effect. Fionna tripped, the slack on her sword causing Finn to stumble. Fionna fell on her back while Finn fell on top of Fionna. B-MO and NEPTR began laighing hysterically.

Finn and Fionna blushed as they were now face-to-face. Finn wanted to get off, but was held in place by her eyes and vice versa. They were in their own space now, not hearing anything. Fionna and Finn felt their hearts skip a beat as they leaned in and began to kiss.

Not too far away, a certain Ice King was watching through binoculars. "What? This is why Finn and Jake haven't been to our weekly bro times for the past few weeks? Finn got another girl? Oh! Now they're making out! I wonder who she... is..." Ice King had to do a double take as he looked through the binoculars. He zoomed in on the girl Finn was kissing. "Fi... Fionna? She's real? ... and kissing Finn! That jerk! Always stealing the ladies! Time to show him who's-"

A sudden quacking noise distracted the king. "Gunter? What is it? Can't you see daddy is trying to be menacing?"

"Wenk."

"What? No, we can't stop at Burger Junk on the way back! That isn't even on the way!"

"Wenk."

"... oh, alright. Then I shall take my Fionna!"

"Wenk."

Flame Princess led Tony and Breakfast Princess on a tour of the castle, showing them room after room. The tourists looked around in awe. "Wow, Flame Princess! This place looks amazing! I'm surprised I haven't been here before!" BP said. FP smiled. "The Fire Kingdom isn't the most hospitable terrain. Not many have received invitations since-" She trailed as she thought of Finn.

"Never mind. Let's just continue on." FP said. Tony and BP looked at eachother. They slowed a bit as to trail behind FP.

"You should talk to her." BP said.

"I don't know, she might not want to talk."

"She is obviously sad. Besides, she trusts you way more than me."

"Alright."

The duo caught up with the fiery princess. BP feigned a groan. FP looked at her, worried. "Is something wrong, Breakfast Princess?" She asked. BP shook her head. "Oh, no. My stomach is just... upset. I'm going to go back to the dining hall to sit down. You two can go on without me."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. I'll see ya later!"

BP walked to the dining hall while FP led Tony on the tour. The human quickly caught up to the fire girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Flame Princess?" He asked. She looked at him. "Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah! I'm... no. I'm just a bit distracted."

"Want to talk about it?"

FP thought for a moment before sighing. "I... I can't stop thinking about Finn."

"Oh, you still have feelings for him?"

"I... don't know. I think it's the opposite. I feel... rage. Finn and I are still friends, but I just can't get over how he betrayed me." She looked down in sadness. Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... Finn is one of my best friends, but that doesn't condone his actions. You need to let it go."

"Let it go? How could you say that?"

"Let me rephrase that. What I mean is that you need to get past the ordeal. If you don't, it'll weigh on your shoulders for a long time."

"I... guess your right, but that's gonna take some time."

"That's not a problem. Things like this aren't easily resolved."

FP smiled. She felt a whole lot better. It was good to talk to a friend.

It wasn't long before they reached the end of the tour. FP raised her arms. "And that's that! What do you think?"

"This place defies everything I know about the logic of fire. I love it!"

"That's awesome! Oh and... thanks."

"No problem. I will always be there for my friends."

"That's good to know."

FP repeatedly told herself in her head to keep calm and stay in control of her powers as she quickly leaned forward and pecked a kiss on Tony's lips. The fire girl giggled and ran back to the dining room while Tony stood in shock. The color had completely drained from his face. 'She... she k-kissed me! Whoa! No! Calm down there old boy. Maybe it was just a friendly kiss? That's a thing, right?' The boy kept walked back to the dining room, panicking all the way there.


	22. The Cold Shoulder

In the Tree Fort, Finn was currently sitting on the couch, clearly dazed and confused as he stared off into space. A moment later, Tony walked in the door, an equally dazed look on his face. He lumbered over and plopped down on the seat beside Finn. Both of them spoke monotonously.

"Sup'." Finn said.

"Sup'." Tony replied.

"How was the tea party?"

"It... was an event. How was training?"

"An event."

"Ah."

The duo remained silent for a bit until Finn began to groan. Tony looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Dude, are you oka-"

"I KISSED FIONNA!"

"WHAT!?"

"I KISSED FIONNA!"

"I heard you the first time! I'm just having a hard time believing it! When did this happen?"

"It was during training! We fell on eachother and then... I don't know!"

"Oh boy... where is she?"

"... upstairs..."

Tony got up and walked up the stairs to check on Fionna. In the short time she was here, she had become a good friend of Tony. After all, she was just another version of his best friend. 'But now that I think of it like that, does that mean Finn kissed... himself? I should probably stop thinking about this...'

Tony climbed the ladder into the bedroom to find Fionna on the bed sitting next to a sleeping Jake, a similar look on her face as Finn previously held.

"Sup'." Fionna said.

"Sup'." Tony replied.

"How was the tea party?"

"It... was an event. How was training?"

"An event."

"Ah."

The duo remained silent for a bit until Fionna began to groan. Tony braced himself.

"I KISSED FINN!"

"I know."

"I KI- oh! Okay."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"... yeah..."

Tony grabbed Fionna's hand and dragged her along. "Wha?"

"What, you thought you were talking to me about this? I'm not a part of this."

Tony nudged the heroine toward the ladder, which she reluctantly went down. Tony waited a minute before following, only to find Finn and Fionna sitting awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. Tony stood in front of them.

"Well?"

"Well... what?" Finn asked.

"You guys have to talk about this. You two kissed. Didn't it at least feel... good?"

They both remained silent.

"Did it?"

Finn and Fionna looked at eachother sheepishly before nodding. Tony smiled and sat at the table to watch the situation play out.

Finn twiddled his thumbs. "So, uh, was it good for you?"

Fionna also twiddled her thumbs. "Uh, yeah."

"That's cool."

"Yep."

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Wanna... do it again?"

"... yeah."

The duo blushed as they faced eachother and leaned in ever so slowly... and soon enough, their lips smashed. They kissed for a second... then 3 seconds... then a minute. Finn and Fionna were consumed by emotion as they kept kissing. Tony even had time to make a sandwich!

When Finn and Fionna were done, they looked at eachother, blushing. Tony smiled. "So does this mean you two are, like, dating?"

Finn and Fionna blushed and smiled.

It was a bit later when Jake came down the ladder, yawning. "Hey guys. How long was I... out?"

Finn and Fionna were cuddled close to eachother on the couch while Tony played with B-MO in the dining room. Jake looked at the couple, then at Tony, then back again. He sighed with a chuckle before making a sandwich.

Tony waved at his friend. "Sup' Jake?"

"Hey. So they finally got together? Oh man, they look pretty physical. I wonder if it would be a good time to talk to Finn about the "tiers"..."

"Tiers?"

"Yeah, you know-"

The door suddenly knocked. Jake quickly jumped off the chair to answer it. He stretched an arm to climb over the lovebirds on the couch before stretching the rest of his body to the door and answering it. "Hello! Aah!"

Jake's body instantly froze into an ice cube. Finn and Fionna didn't even have time to react as Ice King flew in. "Finn! I'm here for my woman!"

Finn grabbed his sword, but Ice King quickly froze the human boy in ice. He did the same to Fionna, who also reached for her sword. Ice King then grabbed Fionna's cube, but not before looking at a shocked Tony.

"Oh! Hey, New Guy!" With that, Ice King flew out the door with a frozen Fionna.

Tony looked at his comrades in alarm. They were both encased in thick cubes of ice. Tony ran up to them and began banging in the ice, gaining only bruised knuckles. The human looked at his frozen friends in a panic. "It's going to take hours thaw you out! I need a fireplace or a flamethrower or... or..."

Tony pushed his ice cubes outside as Flame Princess sat to the side. Tony finished setting them up and sighed. "Sorry about the short notice, but this is important!"

"It's no problem. I'm just surprised Ice King was able to incapacitate them so quickly."

"Me, too, but this was a surprise attack. I wonder why Ice King took Fionna, though?"

Tony stepped back as Flame Princess' hands glowed bright. She put them next to the ice, but the process was slow. The ice began to melt centimeter by centimeter. After a few minutes, Tony was getting nervous. "We don't have enough time to thaw them out. Isn't there a quicker way to do this?"

"Not without killing them. But..."

"But?"

"Did Finn tell you about the time he kissed me?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well..." FP blushed. "... if we can recreate it... the burst of heat should thaw them out in time."

"I... but... Breakfast Princess..."

"This isn't a boyfriend/girlfriend kiss. We just need to help Finn and Jake."

"Hmm... o-okay, but won't I be burned and, you know, cause the destruction of Earth?"

"Don't worry, I can control myself. As for the burning problem..."

Flame Princess reached into a handbag she brought with her and pulled out a small flame creature. "Flambo! Wake up!"

"Huh? Whazzat? Who- oh! Your Majestyness! Tony! Wadda yous need?"

"I need you to give Tony a flame shield."

"That's all? For you, Majestyness, anything."

Tony looked at Flambo, curiously. He wondered why Flame Princess brought the creature in the first place, but the thought was thrown away as Flambo began saying incantations and moving his hands. Strange symbols appeared around him before he kicked Tony.

The human boy thanked Flambo before approaching Flame Princess, blushing. He sighed. "Are you ready?" He asked.

FP nodded, blushing.

The duo stood between Finn and Jake and began. They leaned in, their faces getting redder as they grew nearer. Suddenly, their lips connected and the area grew bright. Tony even began to feel warm!

They quickly disconnected as two large thuds were heard. Tony looked and saw Finn and Jake laying on scorched grass, unconscious. He ran up to them, the flame shield wearing off.

"Finn! Jake!"

The blue boy shuffled. "Jake... I don't want to go home... troll fights..."

"Finn!"

The blue boy sat upright. "Wha! Ice King!? Jake!? Wh-"

"Finn, Ice King kidnapped Fionna! We gotta help her!"

"Ah! Jake! Wake up!"

While Finn woke Jake up, Tony walked to Flame Princess, blushing.

"I can't thank you enough, FP."

"It's no problem. Anything for a... friend..."

Tony noticed a bit of sadness in her voice, but didn't want to pry. After a quick thank you, Tony joined Finn on the now-conscious Jake as they headed toward the Ice Kingdom.

Jake stretched Tony and Jake to the Ice King's den. Finn pulled out his sword. "Ice King! Where are you!?" He yelled. Jake looked around the room. "Dude... I don't see him anywhere..."

Suddenly, grunting could be heard. Finn ran toward the noise with Tony and Jake in pursuit. The trio followed the grunting until they reached a room with closed doors. They stood outside as Finn silently counted down with his hands.

3...

2...

1!

The doors burst open as the boys entered the chamber... to find Fionna grunting as she repeatedly kicked a downed Ice King.

"Honey! We can work this out!" Ice King pleaded.

"There's nothing to work out, you creep!" Fionna said.

Jake stretched his arms to hold Fionna back while Tony and Finn lifted up the battered Ice King. Finn smacked the old man. "Dude!"

"What? I just wanted to get my girl back!"

"She isn't your girl!"

Tony and Finn sat Ice King on his bed while Jake allowed Fionna to calm down. The girl glared at Ice King. "You're lucky these guys are holding me back!"

Ice King shuddered. "She's, uh, a bit more feisty than the other princesses."

Finn stood in front of him. "Ice King, you better leave her alone from now on or else we won't hold her back next time."

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh! I just wanted some sugar from my sugar!"

Finn blushed before slapping Ice King again. With that, the group left.

Back at the tree house, Finn and Fionna resumed their "together time" on the couch while Jake and Tony played with B-MO. Suddenly, Finn spoke up.

"Hey, Tony. I almost forgot. How did you and FP get us out of the ice so fast?"

Tony froze and blushed. "Wh-why?"

"Well, it just seemed so quick! Even with FP's flames."

"Uh..."

Everyone stared at Tony as her mumbled sonething.

"What?" Fionna asked.

Tony mumbled.

"What?"

"I... I... I KISSED FLAME PRINCESS!"

Finn, Jake, and Fionna stared at him before screaming in unison.

"WHAT!?"


	23. Composition: Bonnibel

PB paced the floor of her lab, thinking hard. The dimensional earthquakes had only gotten worse the past few weeks. The creatures coming out of the portals varied from average pests and unsuspecting citizens to hulking beasts and monsters, all of which were taken care of by Finn and company.

PB looked at the metal cube and her chalk board, which was riddled with calculations and diagrams. She rubbed her hands in her hair frantically.

"Gah! I can't figure this out! It would take too long to calculate the exact spot of an object dwelling within eternity! If only I had more time..." PB trailed off as her eyes drifted towards her machine.

"Or maybe it's not time I need more of..."

Tony and Finn were outside of the tree fort, the former having a sparring match with Rattleballs. Finn watched from the sidelines, waiting for his turn and admiring his friend's progress. Tony was no master swordsman, but at least he could hold his own.

Rattleballs sheathed his sword. "Impressive. You've gone from bonehead to bonecutter at a marvelous rate."

Tony was breathing heavily. "Thank... you..."

Rattleballs dismissed the boy before moving on to his other student. Finn stood and grabbed his sword while his master did the same. Tony sat down and watched as Rattleballs and Finn began their advanced training. He was in awe as they moved their swords fluidly. It was as if the swords were part of their beings. The boy had trouble keeping up at the speed they worked. When the spar was finally over, the two set down their swords and bowed. Tony smiled at the respect they had for eachother.

A ringing sound was suddenly heard. Finn pulled his cell phone out and answered.

"Yo!"

PB answered, sounding frantic. "FINN! Finn! Thank Glob! We've done it! You have to get down here! C'mon!"

"Wha? Peebs?"

The princess hung up. Finn looked at his phone before raising an eyebrow. "We?"

Tony, Finn, and Fionna rode Jake into the Candy Kingdom and towards the castle. Peppermint Butler greeted them there, but seemed worried. Jake shrunk back down. "Peppermint Butler! What's going on?"

"I fear for the princess. She's messing with forces beyond our control!"

"Huh?"

There was a slight tremor underneath them. Peppermint Butler shuddered.

"Follow me."

As they got closer to the lab, the noises grew louder. The group looked at each other uneasily. Soon, they reached the door to PB's lab. Peppermint Butler bid them ado before departing.

Finn slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it. They pushed the door open and their eyes widened in shock.

Bubblegums everywhere.

The room had a miniature army of PB's of all shapes, sizes, colors, and genders. They were all in deep conversation with each other, talking about various equations and calculations. The group looked around in shock until one of the PB's called them over.

"Guys! Hey! It's me! I'm your PB."

"Peebs! What the stuff is going on!?" Finn exclaimed.

Tony looked in awe at all of the Bubblegums before looking back at his universe's Bubblegum. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something unsettling about her eyes.

PB grinned. "As you can see, I used the portal in much the same way Finn did. I figured that our situation would be easier if we had more geniuses!"

"But... this is the exact opposite of what we're trying to do! How are you going to get rid of them? We can't even send the other refugees home yet!" Tony pointed out.

PB smiled. "Don't you worry, we- er... _I _have it covered."

PB went over to one of her tables and climbed on top of it. She gathered the attention of the dozens of Bubblegums. "Everyone, I have already explained to you the problem at hand, but we have another. We need a way to reverse the portal to send all of you and the other refugees home! Now, the right side of the room will work on making the portal more precise. The other side will work on making the portal reversible. Ready? Go!"

The Bubblegums immediately began working. They discussed the problems in their respective groups and some even drew diagrams. The true PB looked at Finn and his group, smugly. Tony grinned.

"I stand corrected, but now we need to get you out of here. We can't risk confusing you for one of the others."

"I guess you're right. I could use a break. Besides, I'm sure they can handle it."

Fionna tapped PB's shoulder. "Um... I have to ask. Did any of those Bubblegums come from my world?"

"I'm sorry, Fionna. I even did a wavelength scan to make sure. None of them are from your dimension."

Fionna seemed saddened by this but shook it off. "Alright then. Let's just let them work."

The Bubblegums worked in the room for quite some time. They drafted designs and essays, which were rebuttled by more designs and essays. In essence, it was more like a competition than a team effort, but the work was continued at least.

That is, until one of the Bubblegums walked over to the portal to examine it. This Bubblegum was short with light pink hair, dark pink skin, and thick glasses. She looked up at the portal and reached out to touch the metal parts, but tripped on her long labcoat, causing her finger to dip into the portal for a split second.

That was all it took.

The Bubblegum backed away as the portal suddenly glowed red and emanated an evil energy. A figure soon emerged as the portal returned to normal. The new Bubblegum had messy black hair and pale pink skin. Her miniskirt was grey and she wore blue jeans underneath. Her claws were razor sharp and her feet were adorned in combat boots.

The Bubblegum that summoned her gulped. "W-who are you?"

The new girl's glowing, red eyes stared at the Bubblegum before grinning, evilly, showing of her sharp fangs.

"I am Bonnibel Abadeer... and you are lunch if you don't tell me what the hell just happened!"

PB and the others were sitting in the dining hall, having some tea. It had been about an hour since they left the room and everything seemed fine.

Then the tremor hit.

The group practically fell from their chairs as the floor shook. "What the heck!?" Tony asked.

"The Bubblegums!" PB said before running to the lab, the rest of the group in tow.

Upon arrival, everything seemed normal. The Bubblegums were hard at work and undisturbed. However, among the group, a new face stood out, or rather _floated _out. Above the group, a new Bubblegum floated. Her eyes caught sight of the group entering.

"Well, well! You must be the brains of this operation! I'm Bonnibel Abadeer. A pleasure to meet me." She laughed at her own joke.

PB walked around Abadeer, examining her. Finn's face twisted in confusion.

"Bonnibel... Abadeer?"

PB picked up the girl's hand before dropping it in shock. "I-incredible. This girl is an amalgam, a combination, of Marceline and I. Strange..."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What's so strange about that? All of these other Bubblegums come from other worlds."

"Yes, but they came because of our genetic and molecular similarities and... last I checked, none of us are vampires. Bonnibel here is one in a million."

Abadeer grinned. "Thank you very much, Princess. The other nerds told me what's up. I think I can help."

"That would be great. Thank you." PB said. She then led Finn and his group out of the room. Abadeer waited for them to leave before grinning, evilly.

Jake snapped his fingers in front of Tony, who was deep in thought. The boy blinked. "Huh?"

"Hey man, what's up? You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Something just... didn't feel right with that girl."

PB nodded. "Indeed. I think we should keep an eye on her. Did you feel that earthquake she made? It's apparent that she has some serious power."

"Well, she's a combo of you and Marceline. She must have book smarts _and _street smarts!"

The group continued walking, not knowing the danger that was about to follow them.

In the lab, the Bubblegums were hard at work. The Precision Team dispersed into several groups to do experiments and take notes. The Return Team was in a large group, writing down notes from a board. Abadeer stood a ways off, examining the groups.

_'They'll never get anything done like this. Too much independence. Perhaps, I can be of assistance...' _Abadeer grinned and raised a hand toward the Bubblegums. A red mist swarmed around the room, unbeknownst to the group. The Bubblegums breathed in the mist and their eyes glowed red.

The Bubblegums all looked at Abadeer. The vampire gave a toothy smile. "Alright, nerds! I'm the boss now! And here's the plan..."

It had been hours since the arrival of Abadeer and the group patiently waited with PB. While everyone did their own thing, PB stood on the sidelines, practically tearing her hair out. "Ugh! Guys! I don't think I can take this anymore! I need to get back to the lab and help."

"Peebs, you've been working nonstop for a while. This break is well deserved." Finn said. PB sighed, but jumped a bit at the sudden buzzing of her cell phone.

"Hold up, I got a text..." As she read it, her eyes widened. "Oh... OH! Everyone! They've done it! Come on!"

The group burst into the lab, excited. "Okay everyone! Let's see what you've... got?"

The Bubblegums stood in perfect rows in the room, all sporting glowing, red eyes. In front of them, Abadeer crossed her arms, grinning.

"Hi there, Princess. I'm sorry to inform you, but these candy-brains belong to me now."

"B-Bonnibel!? Why are you doing this!?" PB asked.

The vampire grinned. "Isn't it obvious. You have an interdimensional portal! Are you telling me it never came to your mind to partake in some conquest?"

"What!? Of course not! You're insane! Besides, these Bubblegums aren't warriors. They're scientists! They won't be of any use to you in conquest!"

"Oh, I know. They've already fulfilled their purpose. The portal is now 100% controlled, and I'm going to use that to return to my world and call upon legions of my candy demon armies. I will be unstoppable!"

"We'll see about that! Get her!" PB charged Abadeer, who easily swatted her away. "You fool. You're outnumbered. I'll destroy all of you now!"

Abadeer raised a hand, signalling the Bubblegums to march forward. Finn and Fionna prepped their swords while Tony picked up Jake as he turned into a mace. PB raised a hand. "Don't hurt them too much! It's Bonnibel we want!"

The group nodded before charging.

Abadeer floated down and faced off against PB, Tony, and Jake. The vampire smiled. "This isn't very smart, Princess."

PB leaned toward Tony. "We need to get to the schematics for the portal. If what she says is true, we can use it to force them back to their universe."

Abadeer snarled. "Yo! I can hear you! Vampire hearing, remember? I'm not letting you take this from me!" She charged and attempted to smack PB aside. The scientists stood her ground, anticipating the attack. She brought an arm up and blocked the impact. PB quickly gripped the vampire's arm and flipped her over onto the ground.

"You brute! Having strength is nothing if you don't have technique!" PB said, backing away in a battle stance. She looked over at Tony and Jake.

"Grab the portal blueprints! I'll hold her off!"

Abadeer grinned. "Alright, Princess. Hold me off, but who's holding _them _off?"

She raised her hand, causing a small battalion of Bubblegums to turn their attention from Finn and Fionna toward Tony and Jake. Abadeer cackled until PB kicked her in the face. The vampire glared at the princess. They began circling each other, both ready for anything.

Tony and Jake ran for the blueprints. They were only a few meters away before the Bubblegums surrounded them. Tony held his wooden sword close while Jake enlarged his fists.

Finn and Fionna held their own remarkably well. Their moves paralleled each other, making them flow as smooth as water. However, they were getting surrounded all too quickly.

"I don't know if we can hold out much longer!" Fionna exclaimed.

Finn nodded. "Tony! Jake! Hurry up!"

PB and Abadeer threw vicious punches and kicks at eachother. The vampire's strength was proving too much for even PB's elegant techniques.

Tony and Jake fought back the horde of Bubblegums, but it was only a matter of time before they would be overpowered. PB looked over at them, distracted from her own battle. Abadeer took this chance and punched PB in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Foolish girl! Did you honestly think you had a chance? We both may be the same, but I am superior! I am a vampire!"

Tony's eyes widened as his mind suddenly flashed to when he first met Marceline. Her words rang in his mind.

_"It's been a while since I've had real blood..." _

Tony quickly turned to Jake. "Dude! Open your mouth!"

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Jake opened his mouth. Tony put his arm inside before stepping on Jake's foot. The dog bit down, hard, putting several scratches on the boy's arm, one of which drawing blood. Tony pushed his way through the Bubblegums to see Abadeer leaning over PB, ready to finish her.

"Hey!"

Abadeer turned, snarling. Tony held out his arm. "I bet your world doesn't have many pure humans, right?"

Abadeer's eyes widened at the sight of the red liquid. Tony braced himself as the vampire lunged at him, knocking the boy to the ground. She sniffed his neck. "Pure... human... it's been centuries since I've had a taste..."

Tony winced as he felt her teeth pierce him. He yelled to PB.

"Get... the blueprints! Ngh!"

PB looked in horror for a moment before running to the desk. The hypnotized Bubblegums stopped their assault as their master had lost control.

Tony could feel his consciousness slip away along with his blood as Abadeer indulged herself. Between gasps she moaned and spoke inaudibly. Suddenly, Finn and Fionna grabbed the vampire, pulling her off. She growled.

"You dare!?"

Suddenly, PB, with her hand on a switch, answered. "I dare!"

She threw the switch.

At first, nothing happened, except for a low, humming sound. Then a loud roar filled the room as the portal suddenly activated. The Bubblegums were lifted off of their feet as they were sucked into the portal. One by one they went in, each going to their respective universe. Abadeer looked at the event in horror as she, too, was being sucked in. She gripped the ground with her claws, slowly making her way to the unconscious Tony.

PB ran up to her and blocked her path. Abadeer looked up at the smirking scientist before grinning. "Fine then."

She let go, getting taken into the portal.

After PB shut down the portal, she ran to Tony. Jake held the boy's head up while Finn and Fionna examined him for further injuries. Tony's eyes were glazed over and his pulse was slow. PB put a hand through her hair. "He's lost a lot of blood, but I believe he'll be okay. I'm glad you two pulled her off when you did."

"Will he be okay?" Finn asked.

PB nodded. "Yes. Just be glad he didn't get drained. We don't have the resources for a blood transfusion. A few days in the hospital will help him get to his feet."


	24. Disarmed

Tony stood up and walked, shakily. Nurse Pound Cake held the boy's hand. Eventually, he regained his balance and began to walk around normally. He sighed in relief. "Thanks Nurse. I feel way better."

"That's great to hear, deary. It's always a pleasure to help patients. Also, Breakfast Princess and Flame Princess left these for you." Nurse Pound Cake handed Tony a small lunchbox full of waffles and an obsidian vase with fiery flowers inside.

He smiled at the gifts. "Thanks! Uh… any news from PB?"

"Yes. She's been asking about you. I'd recommend visiting her as soon as you're able."

PB tapped her computer vigorously. She examined the cube on her desk and the coding displayed on her screen. She suddenly stopped as she heard the door open. Tony walked in. "Hey Princess. Nurse Pound Cake said you had some news?"

"Ah! Tony! You're just in time! How are you feeling?"

"Way better. How long was I out?"

"A few days. Breakfast Princess sure seemed distraught. Anyways, I have come up with a solution to our problem!"

She walked up to her computer and input several variables. "I have finally pinpointed the exact location of that blasted cube! The odd thing is that there is a strange energy surrounding it… It's probably just the timestream."

"Well, let's get it out!"

PB and Tony stood back as she began the machine. It hummed for a moment before the portal appeared. PB stared at her computer, hitting a few more buttons before pulling a lever. The portal rippled until it suddenly shifted between colors. Tony backed up a bit.

"Uh… is that supposed to happen?"

"No… what is going on-"

Suddenly, a large, muscular, green arm reached out of the portal. PB and Tony screamed as it reached around the room sporadically. PB and Tony ran around the room, dodging the arm. The boy grabbed a chair and began beating the limb.

"Turn off the portal!" He yelled.

PB quickly input her kill code, causing the portal to suddenly close and the arm to fall, severed. Tony and PB breathed heavily as they looked at the now-dead limb. "PB… what just happened?"

"I… I don't know! I was so sure the coordinates were correct!"

"So, what? The cube somehow attacked us?"

"That can't be! Unless…" PB sat down and rubbed her head. This problem just had more and more roadblocks. "I may have a theory. The cube contained compressed nuclear fusion reactions, which gave off bursts of power and punched holes in the fabric of reality. Normally, that power could last centuries, but after traveling 1,000 years, I'm guessing the timestream is affecting it. Without power, the cube's bursts of energy may be absorbing pieces of the multiverse, offering it an endless supply of energy."

Tony groaned. "That arm that came out of the portal was defending it. Does that mean the cube is sentient now?"

"It could be. We need to figure out how to isolate the cube."

Tony left PB's lab to let her work. After everything that happened, he decided he needed to take a rest. He was about to head towards the treehouse, but then remembered his hospital gifts. He quickly called Breakfast Princess.

BP quickly arrived on the scene, but there was a guest with her. Flame Princess sat in the back of the carriage. BP quickly approached the boy and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay! We were worried. After what PB told us, we were afraid you were… you know."

"Don't worry. I'm alright! Are you guys okay?"

Flame Princess stood. "We were just on our way to my castle for tea. Would you like to join us?"

Tony nodded. "That sounds perfect. I really need a break."

The trio went towards the Fire Kingdom. Upon arrival, Flambo greeted them at the gates and cast his flame shield upon BP and Tony. Flame Princess led them to the room they frequently met at and prepared the beverages. Tony sighed as he laid down, his head in BP's thigh.

"This is definitely what I needed after everything that happened."

"I agree. This has been a stressful few days, but calm moments like these really pay off."

Flame Princess suddenly entered the room. "Tony? Could you help me with the tea?"

The boy stood. "Uh, sure! I'll be back BP!"

Tony followed Flame Princess into the kitchen, where they faced a stack of trays. Flame Princess grabbed the first tray and Tony soon followed. He felt a bit nervous. It had been a few weeks since his and FP's kiss and she still hasn't said anything about it. With BP in the other room, now was as good a time as any.

"Uh… FP?" Tony said.

"Hm?"

"Well… er… remember when we… kissed?"

FP put her hands on her cheeks, blushing. "Of course."

'_Okay, that's odd.' _Tony thought before continuing. "Well… I don't want things to be awkward between us. It would be bad if I lost a good friend over a kiss."

FP smiled. "Uh, right. Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to lose a… friend." Tony thought he heard traces of disappointment in her voice, but shrugged before returning to BP.

Flame Princess stayed behind and sighed. Tony was her friend, but over the past few weeks, she began to feel stronger. Unfortunately, her friendship with Breakfast Princess had also grown in the past few weeks. '_Even if I could be with him, it would really hurt BP. Ugh!' _Lost in her thoughts, she knocked over a bottle on the counter. She reached to pick it up, but stopped as she saw it spin.

An idea popped in her head.

Tony and Breakfast Princess sat in the tea room, waiting for their friend. However, instead of trays, FP brought in an empty bottle.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!"

AN: WOW! There is no excuse for the mini hiatus this story just went through. I was a bit busy with another story I'm working, but I guess I got carried away.

Anyway, I made this chapter as a sort of update on the cube issue and the kiss situation. After all of the seriousness, I think a dilly chapter is in order so...

TRUTH OR DARE! You get to choose what truths or dares are said and who gives/receives them!


	25. Truths, Dares, and Bioengineering

Tony internally panicked as the bottle began to spin. He was fully against playing, but Breakfast Princess convinced him easily. Now, Flame Princess had spun the bottle and it was beginning to slow down. Tony felt relief wash over him as the bottle slid away from him and towards Breakfast Princess. Flame Princess clapped her hands and smiled. "Truth or dare?"

The breakfast ruler put a hand on her cheek as she thought. "Hm… truth?"

"Let's see… Oh! Have you ever eaten any of your clothes?"

"Well, there was this one time where I was having this really weird dream and I ended up eating my egg pillow, but I don't know if that counts." BP said, blushing a bit.

Tony calmed himself a bit. The questions seemed innocent enough. '_Maybe I'm worrying for no reason. Heh…' _He thought, not noticing the bottle land on him. Breakfast Princess smirked. "Truth or dare?"

Tony crossed his arms. "I choose truth!"

"How many other girls have you kissed before me?"

Tony smirked at the easy question. "None."

"Whoa, really? I'm your first kiss?"

Tony blushed a bit. "Well, when you put it like that…"

BP wrapped her arms around Tony. "Aw, don't get all pouty. I think it's adorable." She pecked his cheek. Tony grinned a bit before taking his turn. The bottle spun until it landed on Flame Princess. "Truth or dare?"

The fiery ruler smiled. "Um… dare!"

"I dare you to… uh…" He looked around the room until he saw something and giggled. "I dare you to wear that teacup on your head, without dropping it, for the rest of the game!"

The princesses looked at the boy, unimpressed. FP grabbed the cup and put it on her head. "Is this it?"

"Well, I didn't have time to think of a dare. I thought you were going to pick truth."

BP shook her head and smiled. "Always be prepared, sweety."

FP carefully spun the bottle. It spun around for what seemed like an eternity before landing on Tony. "Truth or dare."

The boy remembered his last truth. "Eh… dare."

"Hm… I need something saucy. Something that other people do when they have slumber parties. Breakfast Princess, a little help?"

"Well, I once read a book that had the players strip." Tony looked at his significant other in alarm. He shook his head. "I don't think that is a good-"

"I dare you to take off your shirt!" FP said.

Tony blushed. "I… um, truth?"

BP wagged her finger. "Nope, it's too late for that. You must comply with the dare."

Tony felt his body temperature rise as he slowly began to remove his shirt. He wasn't the type to remove his shirt often, even before coming to Ooo. He knew that the new training schedule was helping his body somewhat, but that didn't shield much of his embarrassment. Tony put his shirt down next to him, avoiding the wandering eyes of BP and FP. Tony was about to reach for the bottle when his phone rang. '_Oh, thank Glob.' _He thought as he snatched up his shirt and excused himself from the game, the girls laughing out loud. Tony went into the other room to answer the call.

Breakfast Princess composed herself and looked toward Tony, making sure he was out of earshot. She turned to Flame Princess. "Hey, FP, I need to talk to you."

"Hm?"

"Well, it's probably stupid, but… Tony told me about the kiss."

"Oh! Breakfast Princess, please believe me! We only kissed for a few seconds to get Finn and Jake out of-"

"Whoa, calm down, FP! I know what happened, but there's something else I need to ask… do you like him?"

FP blushed. "Wha-what? Why?"

"Well, you've seemed… closer to him and you get a bit more nervous and-" BP saw FP's guilty blush. BP gasped. "You _do _like him! Oh my gosh!"

"Well, I… I'm sorry, I just. I… do. I do, okay? But I don't want to take him from you! You're my friend and... I see how happy you two are." FP wrapped her arms around her knees.

BP sighed. "Flame Princess, I value our friendship, too, but we really need to talk to Tony about all of this."

"What?"

"I have a theory and I think Tony could provide you some closure." As if on cue, the human entered the room, quickly putting on his shirt. "You'll have to excuse me, ladies. Princess Bubblegum just called me to the castle. Something big is happening."

Breakfast Princess stood. "Okay, Tony. I'm going to be here with Flame Princess for a little longer. Good luck." She kissed him before he departed, leaving the girls to talk.

Princess Bubblegum stood in her lab, looking at the results of her recent dissection of the multiversal arm. She examined the DNA structure, making sure there were no mistakes. Her musings were interrupted by the door suddenly opening. Finn, Jake, and Fionna entered. "Hey, Peebs. What's going o-" Finn looked at the giant arm on the ground in shock. "What the stuff is that!?"

PB smiled. "Hey guys. Where's Tony?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing. He wasn't in the infirmary." Jake said.  
"Hm, he probably went to see Breakfast Princess."

"Oh! Checking up on his lady. Nice!" Jake nudged Finn.

PB walked to the giant arm. "This is what I called you about. This… appendage escaped the portal. We think the cube created it."

Before anyone could question, Tony walked in. "Hey, guys. What's going o-"

"Tony!" Finn, Jake, and Fionna exclaimed as they ran up to the boy. "Dude, we thought you were a goner! How's your neck?" Finn asked.

Tony rubbed it, shuddering at the memory of Bonnibel Abadeer. "Better. I don't have any fangs, so I think it's safe to say I'm not undead. Peebs, what's going on?"

The princess walked over to a table and grabbed a sheet of paper. "This is a bio-molecular scan of the arm." She said, handing the paper to the group before continuing. "As you can see, the arm contains hundreds of components of different materials." She walked to the arm and pushed on the thumb, inciting a loud honking noise. "Including a school bus."

Fionna scratched the back of her head. "What does it mean?"

"These readings show that the cube is absorbing materials from the multiverse, creating an outer shell for protection."

Finn and Jake raised their eyebrows. The former stepped forward. "So, it's alive?"

"That's what I originally thought, but no. My analysis of the arm showed many different components, some of them being the remains of what used to be living things. It's almost as if the cube forced these things together, permanently fusing them all into a single entity!"

Tony felt his stomach turn at the thought. "That sounds terrible…"

"It is. Which is why I have come up with a solution." PB crossed her arms. "We are going to go after the cube."


	26. The Time We Have

Fionna raised an eyebrow. "Go after the cube? Like, _in_ the portal? Won't that just take us to another dimension?"

PB looked at the giant arm. "That or we would get absorbed into whatever the cube has created, forever becoming a horrific amalgam of man, monster, machine , and whatever other unholy combinations of junk." She looked at the terrified expressions of her comrades and laughed nervously. "Uh, but no pressure! Heh…"

Tony rubbed his neck. "Princess, how do we get the cube without being absorbed or sent to another world?"

"I'm not sure. Considering the cube has absorbed every conceivable material in the multiverse, I don't think we have anything that could withstand that kind of power. If we want to be completely unaffected by it, we'd have to be chronolocked. Unfortunately, that kind of power is unavailable unless you're an omnipotent being."

Jake and Finn exchanged a look. "Ah, we might be able to help. We know a guy."

Tony's eyes widened. "You know a god?"

Finn shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. He's pretty chill. Jake, do your thing."

"Got it, brother." The dog created a megaphone out of his hand and yelled. "Yo! Prismo!"

Suddenly, a voice filled the room. "_Yo, what up." _

Everyone was startled by the sudden voice. Jake smirked. "Prismo, can we talk for a minute?"

"_Dude, you kidding? Of course! Hold up a second." _

The room suddenly flashed as white light engulfed the group, causing them to disappear. When the light dissipated, the group was amazed to find that they were in a new place. Tony looked around at the area in awe. The room was rather plain, a single door leading out. In the center of the room, or rather in the center of the farthest wall, a silhouette stood with one large eye. Tony was amazed to see it move.

And speak. "Yo! Finn! Jake! I see you brought some ladies! Who's the new guy?"

"No time for chit chat, Prismo. There is some major bad stuff going down in Ooo. Princess Bubblegum'll explain." Jake said.

PB nodded and stepped forward. "You see, there has been a bit of a… time mix up? We need you to chronolock us so we can fix the problem."

Prismo's eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Chronolock? Do you guys have any idea how many cosmic laws I'd be breaking if I do that? Not to mention moral issues. How did this time thing happen?"

Tony blushed and stepped forward. "Uh, that would be my fault. Hi, I'm Tony Greene. I-"

"The Drifter!" Prismo exclaimed.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Drifter?"

"Yeah, dude. I know about you! My friends and I have been talking about you! The Drifter from the past, unable to return home. It's a dramatic story. Good for parties."

Finn suddenly had an idea. "Wait! Prismo, you grant wishes, right?"

"Yep. Again, good for parties. Why?"

"Tony! PB! You guys can make a wish! Me and Jake have done this before! Just be really specific!"

Tony smiled. "Really? Anything? Why don't we just wish for the cube to be back with us."

PB nodded. "That's brilliant, Tony! I got this." She faced the divine being. "Prismo! I wish the nuclear cube in the timestream was back with us!"

Prismo nodded and began to grant the wish. After a moment of silence, nothing. Then, Prismo's form began to wobble a bit. "Uh… argh!" He shook violently as he began to grunt with pain. Eventually, he stopped. "Phew! That is some powerful stuff! I can't reach it! So many timelines converging… so many possibilities… it's beyond my power…"

"So, you can't help us?" Fionna said sadly.

Prismo regained his composure and straightened out. "I may not be able to get the cube, but I think I can help with the chronolock. What I just saw… that was beyond any cosmic law I've ever seen. I think I can bend the rules on this one."

Finn pumped a fist in the air. "Mathematical! So, when does this chrono-whatever start?"

Prismo sighed. "Well, I can't chronolock you just yet. Since this is supposed to be a temporary thing, I'm only going to chronolock you when you're ready to start your mission. Just tell me when and I will comply."

Jake gave a thumbs up. "Thanks, Prismo. By the way, if we do this I'll be sure to invite you to the victory party!" With that, the group was teleported away.

Back in the lab, Princess Bubblegum immediately set to work. "Okay, so here's the plan. Prismo said the chronolock is going to be temporary, so I'm going to need to build suits for a worst case scenario. If the cube is in a vacuum or if it has defensive mechanisms, we will be ready. We should be ready to go in about a week and since this is a dangerous mission… I'd use that time wisely." Everyone felt a chill on their spines when she said that.

Finn, Jake, Fionna, and Tony all walked toward the Candy Kingdom gates. Finn stayed silent most of the walk, so Fionna nudged him. "What's up?"

"Well, I don't know. This whole situation is kind of messed up, you know? Dying has never really been an issue with me, but I'm really starting to feel… nervous."

"I'm the same." She paused for a moment before both of them laughed at what she said. Tony and Jake lagged behind, smiling at the sight of the two. The yellow dog sighed. "Young love. I remember when me and Lady were like that. Actually, I think we still are. Heh heh. So how's your love life going?"

Tony blushed. "Well, BP and FP dared me to take my shirt off earlier."

Jake wiggled an eyebrow at him. "Oh! Tier 11 already? Nice."

"It wasn't like that, sicko. They were just messing with me."

"Yeah, okay, Casanova."

Suddenly, Tony's phone began ringing. He looked at it and smiled. "Well, what do you know? Breakfast Princess is calling me right now. You go on ahead." He said, stepping aside. "Hello?"

"Tony? Hey! How was the meeting? Any news?"

'_Besides the fact that I may only have a week left to live? Nah, nothing important.' _He thought. "Ah, you could say that. I may need to talk to you."

"Same here. Where are you now? You want me to pick you up?"

"No, I'm walking back to the Tree Fort with Finn, Jake, and Fionna. I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." He closed the phone and looked at the sky, sighing. '_How am I going to explain this one?' _

The walk to the Tree Fort was uneventful. The group walked on in silence, not wanting to talk about the dangerous mission ahead, but unable to push it from their thoughts. Tony knew Breakfast Princess probably wouldn't be too thrilled with the new turn of events. He looked at Finn and Fionna, who were whispering to each other. '_At least they both know they're going together. Jake is probably thinking of an explanation to give Lady Rainicorn.' _Tony put his hands in his pockets as they began nearing the fort. In the front yard, a carriage was parked.

"That's BP. I'll meet you guys inside, alright?"

The group nodded and entered the Tree Fort while Tony approached the carriage door and knocked. "Hey, Breakfast Princess? Are you there-" The door suddenly opened, revealing Flame Princess and Breakfast Princess.

"Hi, sweety. Please, come in." Breakfast Princess said.

"Uh, sure thing. Is something wrong?" Tony said as he sat beside BP.

"Tony, there's something we need to talk to you about. Flame Princess, do you want me to-"

"No, no. I can handle it." She looked at Tony, blushing. "T-Tony… I like you. Like, _really_ like you."

Tony felt his body freeze. He didn't know what to say. "I… I-"

"You don't have to say anything, Tony. I don't want to do anything to ruin your relationship. I just thought I should let you know."

Tony sighed. "I don't hate you, Flame Princess. You're my friend."

Breakfast Princess smiled. "Besides, I think I have a theory. Flame Princess, when did these feelings start?"

The fire princess blushed a bit. "Well, I don't know. I guess it all started when we were at the slumber party."

"I see. I think I know what's going on. I remember Tony telling me about the conversation you guys had. Flame Princess, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you miss Finn."

FP looked shocked. "What?"

"Hear me out. Tony is the only other pure human in Ooo. Maybe when you met him, you started to be reminded of the other pure human you know."

Flame Princess put a hand on her chin. "I guess that makes sense. So, I've just been projecting?"

"Well, maybe at first. After all, Tony and Finn don't have the same personalities. At some point, you started _actually _liking Tony."

"If that's the case, I guess I have no other choice… I can't be around you guys anymore. It wouldn't be right."

BP looked shocked. "Whoa! That's not a solution. You're our friend FP. Right, Tony?"

The boy nodded. "Of course! Don't you remember what I told you at the slumber party? I promised that we'd be friends. I won't break that promise."

Flame Princess looked at the two and smiled. "I… thank you. Both of you. You really are my best friends."

Breakfast Princess smiled. "Of course! Besides, it's not bad to have a crush on someone. I'm sure you'll find the right guy one day." She said.

Tony looked at the two with a smile, but suddenly felt his mind get heavy. Flame Princess saw his sudden downcast and tapped his shoulder. "Tony? What's wrong?"

"I… just remembered what I needed to talk to you guys about." He went on to explain what happened at the meeting, Prismo's promise, and the mission that awaited him. The girls remained silent as he spoke, waiting until he was done. When he did finish, the carriage fell silent. Breakfast Princess cleared her throat. "Flame Princess, could you give me and Tony a moment alone?"

The fire girl nodded. "Uh, sure. I'll go into the Tree Fort and see how everyone else is, uh, feeling about this mission." She said as she left the carriage.

Tony sighed. "Breakfast Princess, I know this is a lot to take in, but I-"

"... don't go…" Her voice was small. He almost didn't hear it.

"What?"

"Don't go. Don't go on the mission."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not? I'm sure Finn and Jake can handle it with Fionna and PB."

"BP… I can't let them go alone…"

"Why not!" She yelled, tears threatening to spill. "Why can't you let them handle it?"

Tony looked down sadly. He knew the answer, he always knew. He just hoped he'd never have to say it. He looked at the princess. "Because… this is my fault. I'm the one who brought that cube here. I caused all of this. If I don't help fix this…" He looked down. "... if I don't help fix this, how could I ever look at anyone. Especially you."

Breakfast Princess put a hand under his chin and lifted his gaze. She had a few tears running down the side of her face. "Like this. You would look at me and I would look at you the same way we've always done it: lovingly. I would never look at you differently for running away. If this mission does fail… I just don't want to be by myself when the world ends."

Tony put a hand on her cheek. "That's all the more reason for me to go. I will make sure we don't fail. I don't want you or anyone else to die because of me."

Breakfast Princess sighed. "There really isn't any way to talk you out of it, huh?" His gaze told her the answer. She put on a sad smile. "Then I guess there's no helping it. If we only have a week together before that time comes, then so be it. We're going to make the most of it, at least give me that."

Tony smiled. "As you wish, Your Majesty." They pulled each other into an embrace. Breakfast Princess suddenly had a thought. "Tony, could you… maybe after we drop off Flame Princess… stay at my castle? It would be just for the week and it would be the easiest way for me to see you everyday."

Tony felt his face heat up. "Really? O-okay. That sounds like a plan. Let me just go inside and get my things together. You should come in, too."

Tony looked around the castle corridor of the Breakfast Kingdom. It looked different at night. Because it was so late, Breakfast Princess' sisters were already in their rooms, so the duo had to walk quietly. Tony looked at his significant other and whispered. "So, uh, is there a guest bedroom or…?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, where am I going to sleep?"

"With me, silly." BP said. Tony felt his face heat up at her words. She giggled. "Oh, grow up. Couples share beds all the time."

Tony scratched his chin. "I-I guess you're right." He said as they entered her room.

The duo laid down, Breakfast Princess snuggling close to Tony. He had to admit, it felt nice. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, making her giggle. "Well, you sure warmed up to this idea rather quickly."

"Well, it feels good. I… like being next to you." He said.

Breakfast Princess felt her blush grow. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. He responded with a kiss of his own. Soon, they began to kiss with increased passion as the night went on...


	27. Last Chance

It was around noon when Princess Bubblegum looked out at her kingdom. She watched the Candy People as they went about their day. Mixed in were the refugees from the other dimensions. In the time they had been stuck here, they had tried to cope with the situation. Bubblegum sighed and looked back at her room. On her bed, several suits were laying. They looked like astronaut suits, but seemed less thick and had holsters. A week had come and gone relatively quickly. Bubblegum had finished the suits the night before and tried to go to bed early. However, with everything that's going on, she had quite a bit on her mind. Sleep didn't come easily. Bubblegum sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She typed in a number and waited a moment. "Finn? Yeah, it's time."

Finn, Jake, and Fionna entered the castle. They all stayed silent during the trip, mentally prepping for what was coming next. They made their way to Bubblegum's lab. The silence was deafening and the tension was high as each step seemed to be heavier than the last. The doors to the lab were wide open. Inside, Bubblegum sat at her desk, sipping tea. She looked at her visitors with a sad smile. "Hey, guys. Where's Tony?"

As if on cue, loud footsteps were heard running down the corridor. Tony suddenly appeared in the doorway, breathing heavily. He looked at the group apologetically. "I'm sorry I'm late! I tried to get here as fast as I could when I got the call."

Bubblegum nodded. "It's alright. I know you're all nervous about this mission. I don't blame you. This mission leaves no margin for error. It's really heavy stuff."

Jake sniffed the air. His nose stretched off his face and sniffed the air until it landed on Tony. "Why do you smell like syrup?"

Tony's face became as red as a tomato. "Uh, no reason!" When everyone gave him a confused look he decided to change the subject. "S-so, how are we going to do this?"

Bubblegum raised an eyebrow. "Uh, well, follow me." She led the group toward her workspace where several suits were laying. "These are the suits we'll be wearing when we go in. They are specially designed for a worst-case scenario and a defensive measure. I have no doubt that whatever biological monstrosity is protecting the cube will attack us on sight." She picked up one of the holster. "Each suit is equipped with a special energy weapon of my own design. These puppies will disintegrate any obstacles in your path. The suit is made of a strong alloy that should protect from powerful blows. However, if the chronolock is stopped, nothing would stop us from being absorbed by the cube. Do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded. "Good. Now suit up. It's time to finish this."

The group suited up and decided to move the portal device to a safer area outside of the kingdom before beginning the plan. Everyone stood back as Bubblegum began to activate the portal. The machine whirred as she adjusted the coordinates and stepped back. The air around the machine felt unstable as the very fabric of reality was torn. A large portal opened up in front of the group, prompting them to raise their weapons. At first, everything was silent and calm. Then, the ground began to shake violently. The portal rippled as a long, muscular arm stretched out. It swiped at the surrounding area rapidly, trying to grab anything and everything. The group raised their weapons and began shooting at it, causing several large chunks of debris to fall off of it as ash. "Now, Prismo!" Jake yelled. The group suddenly began to glow as a strange power enveloped their bodies. They didn't have time to examine it, though, as they all jumped into the portal.

A bright light prevented the group from seeing anything at first, but it soon dissipated as they floated through empty space. The group gasped at the sight before them: a dark void filled with nothing and containing eternity. In the center, a large, pulsating mass floated. It was a deformed ball of misshapen parts. It was as large as a skyscraper and had thousands of tentacle-like appendages squirming about. Along with the tentacles, several large arms were wriggling horrifically. Around the mass, hundreds of portals opened up, the contents of their respective universes spilling onto the mass, increasing its size. Jake made a face. "I really want to throw up right now."

"No time! The cube is inside that thing's guts! We're going to have to blast our way through!" Fionna said. The mass seemed to have heard her words as its tentacles sped towards them.

"Guys! Go get the cube! We'll distract them!" Finn said as he and Fionna floated back-to-back. PB nodded as she, Tony, and Jake floated toward the mass. They used their lasers to cut through anything that dared attack them, so reaching the base of the mass was hardly difficult. PB looked at a screen on her wrist as it began beeping. "The cube is right in there! On my mark, we have to shoot a condensed laser at that spot! Be quick! Finn and Fionna can't hold them off for long!" She made a hand signal and, on her command, the trio began shooting at the mass. The combined lasers cut through the mass like butter. It screeched as it felt the intrusion and changed its targets. The large arms and tentacles began surrounding the trio, threatening them. Finn and Fionna saw the scene and quickly shot at the appendages, disintegrating them. Jake sighed in relief. "Good looking out, bro!"

"No pro- whoa!" Finn didn't notice the colossal arm grab him. Fionna growled. "Finn! I gotcha- ah!" A large tentacle snuck up on the heroine, capturing her. The duo struggled against their binds, calling out to their friends. Jake looked back in shock. "Oh man! I gotta do something! Guys, you keep blasting this thing!" He said before floating to Finn and Fionna. "Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" He repeated in a steady chant.

PB mentally cursed the situation, but continued to shoot. Luckily, it wasn't long before a sudden glow was seen from within the mass. Her eyes widened. "We made it! That's the cube!" She floated forward to grab it, but the mass was faster. A large tentacle wrapped around her, pulling her away from her target. "No! Let go of me, you monster!" She shot at the appendage around her, successfully escaping… only to be met with several other tentacles trapping her. Tony felt sweat drip from his brow. He looked back at Jake, horrified to find he had been captured as well. Tony looked at his friends, then at the cube, then back again. He grit his teeth and began floating towards his friends. He shot at the appendages surrounding them, hoping to free at least one of them. However, for every arm he shot, it would seem countless more took its place. The mass turned it attention to the new threat, surrounding him. Tony felt his heart pound as the arms closed in. "This can't be happening. This can't be happening! We're so close!" He shot at the arms to no avail as they took hold of him…

Tony suddenly screamed as a burst of energy coursed through him and the creature. The attacker screeched as it recoiled from the sudden pain. It seemed to have the same effect on the other arms as they dropped whomever they were holding. Tony regained his composure and looked at the mass. "W-what? PB! What the heck just happened!?"

Princess Bubblegum looked at her wrist. "Incredible! That burst of energy was a reaction to you, Tony! You and the cube are linked through the time stream! It's as if you two have similar charges…"

"... and similar charges always repel one another! It can't touch me! I'm going after the cube!"

"No!" Tony looked back at the princess in confusion. She continued. "That thing _is _the cube! If it can't touch you, you can't touch it! The raw energy will destroy you both!"

Finn raised his laser. "Uh, guys? I think it's feeling better!" He was right. The mass recuperated from the sudden blast and continued its barrage. PB glared at the opening where the cube floated. "Everyone! Rush it! Grab that cube!" She looked at Tony. "You cover us." With that, they charged at the mass, ready to end this.

Back in Ooo, it felt as if the entire universe was feeling the effects of the battle. The earth shook with increased vigor. The wind howled and blew at full force. In the Breakfast Kingdom, Breakfast Princess looked out her window, a sad look on her face. She watched as storm clouds began to roll in. Her heart was heavy with worry, but she sighed. '_I believe in them. I believe in him. They won't just let the world end.' _She took her mind off of the doomsday outside as she reflected on the past week she spent with her lover. A small smile graced her lips. She looked outside again, this time with a look of determination. "Go get em', honey."

Tony did his best to provide cover fire for his friends, but it seemed the mass had become wise to their plans. The arms and tentacles ignored Tony, instead focusing on the immediate threats to its existence. It swatted away the group when they got too close and used its giant fists to keep its assault going from afar. No matter how often Tony shot, the appendages kept attacking. It would seem they were at a stalemate. PB signaled a retreat as the group floated away from the mass. For some reason, it didn't follow, instead opting to stay on the defensive. PB frowned. "Alright. We need a new plan of attack. It's learning!"

"What else can we do? There's only one spot to get the cube and it's trying to protect it! Maybe if we-" Finn suddenly stopped, his body suddenly seeming to slouch. The same happened to the rest of the group as they groaned in exhaustion. "What's… happening?" Fionna asked.

PB shook the tiredness from her eyes. "The chronolock! It's fading! We only have a few minutes left before we're vulnerable."

"That's enough time, right? Right?" Finn asked. PB looked at him with an emotion he wasn't used to seeing on the princess: she was unsure.

"No." The answer came from Tony, whose back was to his friends. "There won't be enough time to get the cube. Then, the creature will absorb us." His melancholic tone surprised everyone. Then he turned to the group, determination written in his eyes. "But not me. I can go after the cube and end this. You guys need to go back to Ooo."

"Nope. Not gonna happen!" Jake said, waving his arms.

"Yeah! We're not just gonna leave you behind! Right, PB?" Fionna asked. Princess Bubblegum avoided her gaze, looking down. "PB?" The group felt the flicker of exhaustion again, causing Tony to get alarmed. "Guys! We don't have time for this! You need to get out!"

"I already told you, man. Not. Gonna. Happe-" Jake was interrupted when PB suddenly grabbed him and floated toward the exit. Before going through, she looked back at the human. "Godspeed, Tony."

Finn grabbed Fionna's shoulders. "You gotta get out of here. Things are about to get crazy."

"Are you kidding me? I love crazy! If you're staying, I'm staying!"

Finn smiled and turned to Tony. "We're with you man-" He was interrupted when a laser shot blasted him and Fionna backwards through the portal. The last thing they saw was Tony's apologetic smile before the portal closed.

'_PB did say these suits could take some damage. They'll be fine…' _Tony looked back at the mass before him, fear coursing throughout his body. He knew what he was about to do was crazy, but it was the only way. '_Sorry, BP.'_ The mass seemed wary, almost challenging him with sheer intimidation. Tony sighed and flew towards it, shooting anything that tried to get at him. It seemed as if the creature was focusing more on defense rather than attack, but it didn't matter. The laser did as PB had promised; it cut through the arms and tentacles with ease until Tony reached the point he need to be at. The cube was only a few meters away. The mass seemed to become agitated as its appendages attacked with more ferocity. Tony tried to shoot at them, but the ones that did hit exploded with that same energy. The creature and the human both felt extreme pain from the impacts. Tony used the time the mass recoiled to his advantage as he inched ever closer to the cube. The mass was either getting quicker at regaining its composure or simply ignored the pain as it continued attacking.

Tony felt like he was going to pass out from the abuse. "No… stay awake… almost… there!" He reached out for the cube. It was only mere inches from his index finger. "Just a little… closer…" He lunged forward as a giant hand loomed over him. It came down at full force… but was immediately pushed back by the shockwave. Tony had the cube in his palm and screamed. The pain was at its most intense, energy coursing through him and the monster. The mass screeched with a pitch so loud, it shook the very atmosphere of the area. Despite the pain, Tony reached forward with his other hand, effectively bringing the cube to his chest. He screamed as the energy became too much for him. The mass began to dissolve, the bits and pieces of it returning to their proper dimensions. The influx of energy became unstable as the portals opened and closed. Tony had stopped screaming, his voice having given out by now. He looked out at the chaos around him. His body felt numb, but he couldn't help but smile. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was the sudden burst of explosive energy that was heading towards him…


	28. What's Next?

Finn fell out of the portal, hitting the ground hard. Fionna fell on top of him, groaning. Behind them, the portal closed, the instability becoming too much for it. Finn quickly stood back up, panicking. "He shot us! He actually shot us!"

PB looked at them, sadly. "He used the laser to push you all out of the portal. I told you these suits were durable. Heh…" She forced a laugh, but it fell short. Jake shook himself from PB's grip. "What are we standing around here for? We need to go after him!"

"No. He was right. He's the only one who can stop the cube. If we go in now, we'll be absorbed by it."

"I don't care about that junk! He's our friend! Let me back in!" Finn yelled. Before PB could respond, the machine began to whir and hum. The earth began to shake vigorously as electricity began to surround the machine. The air itself felt unstable! Chaos reigned for a brief moment.

Then it stopped.

The world was once again at peace. The machine spat out a few more spark before smoke began rising from it. PB ran to it. "No! No! Come on, you hunk of metal!" She pressed several buttons on it, but to no avail. She put her head in her arms. "The machine is broken. Whatever happened in there, it fried the machine. It's going to take days to get this working again! We can't go back in!" The group looked at her in horror, realizing that their friend may not be coming home.

Tony felt numb. The pain he had gone through was beyond anything he'd felt in his life. Eventually his body gave out, as did his mind. He passed out, ready for what was happening next. However, he was surprised to find that he heard a familiar voice through the darkness. "... on't… ere…" He tried to open his eyes, but found even that to be painful.

"You… ong… ere…" He tried to focus on the voice through the ringing in his ears.

"You… don… belo… he.."

Tony opened his eyes. "W-what?"

In front of him, a colossal owl loomed over him, looking annoyed. Tony recognized him as the owl from his dreams. The golden being screeched. "You don't belong here! You're in the guacamole bowl!" Tony winced as he looked down to find that he was, in fact, in a giant bowl of guacamole. Another familiar voice chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that. I read that guacamole is good for the skin!" Prismo said.

"Where did you read that?"

"Online, duh. Now hold up." He levitated the human to the center of the room and snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, Tony began to feel his numbness subside and his pain alleviate. He knelt down, still exhausted and with a multitude of questions flowing around his mind. "How.. where... "

Prismo put his hand up. "Chill, man. You just barely escaped an extremely painful implosion, so, y'know, take it easy."

"How did I survive? I thought I was going to die with the cube?"

"That was me. I pulled you out of there as fast as I could! After you destroyed the beast, I could access the timestream a bit more easily. You are, like, extremely lucky! You were literally moments away from being wiped from existence. You're welcome." Prismo said, pridefully.

"What about the cube! Where is it! What-" Tony suddenly realized he was holding something. He looked down to find his hands clutching the very same cube that had caused so much trouble. He loosened his grip on it when he saw his white knuckles. He sighed. "Thank you, Prismo. I…" He fell on his back, letting exhaustion kick in. "It's over… it's finally over…" He chuckled at first, then began laughing. Cosmic Owl munched on some snacks, looking at Prismo in confusion. The shadow shrugged. Tony stood and held the cube. "So, what now?"

Prismo levitated the cube in front of him. "Well, I'll just take care of this." He snapped his fingers, making a bubble around the cube. He blinked, causing the cube to explode within the bubble. Tony had to shield his eyes from the flash of the explosion, but when he looked back, the dreaded object was nothing but ash. Prismo looked at the human. "So, ready to go back? PB should be starting the exodus soon."

"Exodus?"

"Yeah, she's sending the refugees back to their own dimensions, remember? With the cube gone, we don't have to worry about them being dragged away from their homes."

Tony smiled. "That's great! Everything can finally be back to normal. All of the refugees can… go... " He suddenly remembered someone. "Fionna will want to return home, too, huh?"

Prismo frowned. "Yeah, man. She had a whole life there! I mean, I know her and Finn are kind of a thing now, but you gotta put yourself in her shoes." Tony remembered how he felt when he was taken from his home. Lost. Alone. It wasn't until he made friends that he truly got used to the world. He knew Fionna was used to it, too, but she actually has the choice to go back now. Tony's musings were interrupted when Prismo spoke again. "You know, dude, you didn't make a wish earlier."

"What?"

"Well, as a cosmic being of near-infinite power, it's sort of my deal to give people wishes when they come here." He grinned. "I think I know just what you'll do."

Tony put a hand to his chin. '_A wish… a wish for anything at all… that means…' _His mind flashed to visions of his family, of people he once knew. His mind flashed to his professor, now a skeleton at the bottom of the sea. For a moment he was certain of what he wanted.

Then he saw other people. Finn, Jake, Bubblegum.

Breakfast Princess. He saw the times he shared with them, times he cherished with his new family. Tony sighed. "Prismo… I wish…"

Princess Bubblegum read the readings on her wrist and gasped. "He… he did it! Tony stopped the cube!"

"Awesome! So then… where is he?" Finn asked, looking around.

PB sighed. "He… he knew the risk, Finn." Her words hung in the air around the comrades. They didn't want to accept it, but they knew there was no other way. Tony was…

Suddenly, a portal opened up above the group, spitting Tony out onto the ground. He fell with a groan as the group stood, flabbergasted. Tony stood and dusted himself off. He looked at his friends in joy. "Guys! You're okay!" As if on cue, the group rushed the human with a barrage of hugs. He was surprised at first, but returned the affection. Fionna looked at him. "We thought you were dead, dude!"

"So did I, but Prismo pulled me out of there just in time. He also destroyed the cube."

Jake jumped for joy. "Yes! My man!"

The group continued their reunion for a few more minutes. PB suddenly looked serious. "Okay. We've solved our main problem, but now we have the task of getting all of the refugees back home. Unfortunately, whatever energy was given off in thee portal has short-circuited the machine. It should only take a few days to fix. Let's get this hunk of junk back into the lab."

The trek back to the Candy Kingdom was uneventful until they reached the kingdom gates. There, the citizens of the Candy Kingdom and the refugees waited. A wave of murmurs went through the crowd when they saw the group approach on a giant Jake. PB stood, arms raised to call for silence. When the crowd hushed she closed her eyes and smiled. "We did it."

The crowd burst into cheers.

After getting the machine back into the lab, the group went back out into the crowd of joyous candy citizens. PB stepped away to answer questions from the refugees. Meanwhile, Finn, Jake, and Fionna began partying with the candy citizens. Tony smiled at them before pulling his cellphone out. He had someone to call before any partying could be done. However, as if the universe itself had read his mind, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked, only to be met with a tight hug from the person he had in mind. Breakfast Princess stopped hugging him and punched him in the shoulder. "Don't you dare scare me like that again!"

Tony chuckled, nervously. "Sorry, BP-" He didn't finish as a kiss suddenly adorned his lips. Breakfast Princess hugged him tightly. He returned the affection with a smile. Behind them, someone cleared their throats. Tony was a bit surprised to see "Flame Princess! I hope I didn't worry you too much, too." He joked.

The fiery princess smirked. "Of course you did! BP and I rushed over when the weather went back to normal. I'm glad you're alright." She gave him a thumbs up, knowing a hug might do more harm than good. The trio looked out into the crowd of celebrating citizens with smiles. Breakfast Princess looked at the human. "What happens now?"

"I guess everything goes back to normal. PB will send everyone back home and, after that, I'm not sure…"

"Back to normal, huh? I don't know…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I've kind of gotten used to having you at my castle." She blushed as she laid her head on his chest. "Maybe you can, I don't know, stay there? With me?" Tony's face became red, causing the princess to get flustered. "Oh, never mind. That was too forward. You probably have to recover from this whole- mph!" She was surprised when Tony kissed her, but gladly accepted.

"I'd love to." He said, holding her ever closer. She was stunned for a moment, but laughed as she returned the affection. Jake watched the scenario from afar, nodding in approval. "That's my boy! Smoochin' it up!" Suddenly, he was plucked off of the ground as kisses adorned his head. Lady Rainicorn had picked him up, happy to see her love."**키스****, ****어****?**" She said, winking at Jake. The dog's eyes widened. "Woohoo!" He exclaimed before kissing the rainicorn.

The celebration would last well into the night, the threat to the world now becoming nothing more than a memory...


	29. Epilogue

The next few days in the Candy Kingdom were joyous and celebratory, but not without an atmosphere of anxiousness. Princess Bubblegum had reassured the refugees that they'd be able to return home soon, which only fueled the excitement surging throughout the kingdom. When the machine was finally repaired, Princess Bubblegum called a kingdom-wide meeting to finally say goodbye to their stranded guests.

At the treehouse, Finn laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Today was a day he'd been dreading ever since he began his relationship with Fionna. He knew she was going home. After all, they were practically the same person. '_I'd want the same thing.'_ He sighed as he forced himself out of bed and changed out of his pajamas.

At the breakfast table of the treehouse, Fionna sat, staring at her food. Today was the day she'd been dreading ever since she started her relationship with Finn. She knew he didn't want her to leave. After all, they were practically the same person. '_I'd want the same thing.' _She sighed as she poked her food with her fork.

Jake frowned. He knew how his friends felt about the situation. He watched Finn descend from their room rather slowly. He and Fionna avoided each other's gaze. Jake watched them in frustration. This was a unique situation that, unfortunately, he couldn't offer advice for. Jake had no experience with interdimensional dating, but it could be assumed it was a bit more complicated than long distance affairs. He tried to ply with B-MO, but couldn't focus on the game, so he just tossed the controller on the couch. A new distraction presented itself in the form of his cellphone ringing. "Hello?" Jake answered.

"_Jake? It's Bubblegum. Are you guys coming? The ceremony is about to start."_

"Ah, yeah! Of course… we'll be there soon."

"_Alright, but hurry! Tree Trunks' pies won't last long!" _

Jake's eyes widened as he stood and yelled. "Well, why didn't you say so!" He hung up and stretched his arms, grabbing Fionna and Finn. "Come on, guys! I don't want your teen angst to get in the way of my pie time!" He yelled, putting his friends on his back as he sprinted to the Candy Kingdom.

The ride to the ceremony was as awkward as it was uneventful. Finn and Fionna continued to avoid each other's gaze. What could they say? Finally arriving, they were momentarily distracted from their dilemma at the sight of the grand ceremony held outside of the kingdom. Refugees from a multitude of dimensions danced merrily, expressing themselves through their different cultures. In front of the joyous crowd, a large stage stood. PB stood on top, talking to Tony and Breakfast Princess. While Finn and Fionna admired the celebration, Jake stretched his eyes high above the crowd. He scoped out the area until he saw his target. "Jackpot! I see Tree Trunks!" He set down his passengers and ran off like a madman.

While PB talked to Tony and BP, the human's gaze suddenly fell on his recently arriving friends. "Finn and Fionna are here! And Jake…" He stared as Jake shrunk down and dove into one of Tree Trunks' pies like it was a pool. "... he's, ah, having fun?"

"I'm glad they made it. I can't imagine what's going through their minds right now." Bubblegum said. "I hope they'll be okay."

Tony smiled, knowingly. "They will. I know they will."

PB called for everyone's attention as the ceremony began. The refugees went to their seats. "I am glad to see you are all well. For a long time now, an unusual crisis has dragged you and countless others away from your homes. Thanks to a select few, this crisis has been averted and no longer will we fear for ourselves or our dimensional neighbors. With my machine, I can finally return all of you to your families." The crowd cheered at PB's words. Finn, Fionna, Tony, and BP sat in the front row. Finn and Fionna shifted in their seats, uncomfortably.

Princess Bubblegum finished her speech before bringing the machine around. The refugees were directed into several lines, ready and anxious to go home. Tony had to admire their unity. Some of them had become close friends in their time here. It was a bit sad that they were leaving, but he knew they all had homes to go to. Breakfast Princess nudged him. "What's with the dreary look?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Just… thinking…"

"Well, try to keep your chin up. Remember the plan." She reassured.

The day went by too quickly for Finn and Fionna as the refugees went to their respective worlds. The crowd cleared out in only an hour or so and the area felt eerily silent. PB readied the machine as the last stranded person stepped forward. "Are you ready?" She asked Fionna.

The human girl rubbed her shoulder. "I… I think so." She turned to her friends and smiled, sadly. "Well, I guess… this is it."

Finn nodded. "Uh, yeah… it's been, uh, great, right?"

"Yep." They stayed silent for a moment before embracing one another. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me, too." Finn stepped back and chuckled, nervously. "I know you want to see your friends…" He put a hand on Jake's head. "I know I'd miss mine. I just want you to know… I get it."

Fionna smiled. "Thank you. I just wish there was something I could do."

Tony and BP stepped forward. "Uh, before you go, we have a gift." Tony pulled a watch out of his pocket. He gave it to Fionna, who examined it. It was all white and looked rather simple. She smiled. "Thanks, guys. I'll keep it safe." She hugged her friends and walked towards the portal. She looked back at them, mainly looking at Finn. He waved to her, weakly; it was a gesture she returned. She took a deep breath and jumped through the portal.

Finn fell to his knees and punched the ground. "Darnit! I had so much to say! I just… I just…"

"Then say it." Tony said. Finn looked at him with an incredulous look. PB put a hand on his shoulder and looked at Tony. "That just isn't possible. With Fionna back in her world, it would be impossible to find her out of the infinite possibilities."

Tony smirked. "I don't know about that." He pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it to Finn. The human looked at it and found that it was a watch not dissimilar to Fionna's. "Press the red button." Tony directed. Finn raised an eyebrow before complying. Once the button was pushed, a ringing noise came from the watch. Then, a familiar voice.

"_What the what? This is one freaky watch. Hello?" _

Finn perked up. "Fionna!?"

"_Finn!? What's going on?" _

Finn looked at Tony in confusion. "How?"

"You can thank Prismo. When he saved me, he offered me one wish. I asked him to give you guys some way to talk to each other from your different worlds." Tony replied.

Princess Bubblegum examined the watch. "This is incredible! Now that I have your dimensional coordinates, you two can use the portal to visit any time! Prismo is a genius!"

Jake, wearing an empty pie tin on his head, snapped his fingers. "My man!"

"_Any time? That's… that's…" _Finn and Fionna shouted in unison. "Mathematical!"

The apocalyptic events of recent months was now nothing but a page in Ooo's history. Finn and Fionna's relationship only grew as time went on. Finn even had a chance to go to Fionna's world, having a very hectic encounter with Jake's counterpart. Tony remained with Breakfast Princess. The kingdom rejoiced at their Princess' love and accepted him with open arms. Nonetheless, Finn and Jake always welcomed the human back at the tree fort, inviting him to go on many adventures. Princess Bubblegum kept the portal in her lab, available for Finn and Fionna's use. She would check on it sometimes, but it never changed. She often wondered about other worlds, but after these past few months… perhaps it would be best to leave it at wondering.


End file.
